Long Time Love
by Tracey2
Summary: Remus Lupin gets a visit from someone he hasn't seen for 19 years. Who is she & why did she leave him? The story of his first and only love. RLOC. R&R, I don't know if it's any good if you don't tell me. Epilogue up. COMPLETE
1. Katelyn Parker

Disclaimer:- I do not own anything relating to Harry Potter (except my o/c).

**Long Time Love.**

**Chapter 1.**

It was about 7.30 in the evening and Professor Remus J Lupin was sat at the desk in his office grading papers, his foot tapping to the gramophone playing quietly in the corner. Suddenly there came a knock at the door.

"Come in", Remus called out. The door opened and closed slowly then Remus heard footsteps move quietly up to his desk and a small voice that said "Professor Lupin?"

"Be right with you", he said not looking up, raising his left hand slightly to show that he acknowledged the person that had entered his office and he wouldn't be a moment. "Right", he said putting down his quill, "what can I do…" his voice trailed off as he lifted his head to meet the eyes of the woman standing in front of him.

Remus grabbed the edge of the desk. His fingertips turning white, the colour drained from his face making him look ashen, taking with it every bit of heat in his body. "What's the matter Moony?" said the woman, "you look like you've seen a ghost".

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

20 years earlier the very same Remus Lupin was stood in James Potters bedroom with a bottle of butter beer in his hand. Sirius Black was there too. "You know," said James, "I don't know why you bother coming out with us Sirius."

"What do you mean?" he asked sitting up from where he was sprawled on the bed.

"He's right you know Pad" chipped in Remus grinning. "You always get a girl 10 minutes after we get there so you might as well save your money and time and get there at the end, same result."

"And miss out on all the fun Moony old boy, not on your life". Remus laughed.

"Speaking of fun Moony" James said, "Don't you think it's about time you had some?"

"I have fun," said Remus indignantly. "No you don't" agreed Sirius. "You spend all your time making sure we don't get into trouble". "Well someone has to", Remus said feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Well tonight you don't", James said placing his arm round Remus' shoulders and steering him through the door and down the stairs. "Tonight you look after you".

"Yeah but…" Remus said. "No buts Moony," said Sirius. "Tonight is your night".

They walked into the kitchen to find James' mum making tea. "Don't get into too much trouble tonight will you boys?" she said smiling. "When do we ever get into trouble mum?" James asked. "Let me see," she said ticking off on her fingers, "there was last week, then there was the time you…" "Sorry mum, gotta go," James said shoving his best friends out of the door. "Night mum".

"Goodnight Mrs Potter" Remus said.

"Night mrs P," Sirius yelled waving his hand in the air in her general direction.

"Goodnight boys", she called after them. Unable to keep the smile from her lips she shook her head and went back to making the tea.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

An hour later found Sirius on the dance floor surrounded by his usual group of giggling girls. James was talking to Lilly who had come in with her friends about 5 minutes after they did, and Remus was standing with his back to the bar resting on his elbows.

_Whatever happened to 'tonight is Moonys night'?_ He thought.

"Moony, hey Moony", a voice called out to him. Remus looked up to find Sirius waving frantically to him. Remus pushed himself away from the bar and made his way over to Sirius.

_He certainly has good taste,_ Remus thought, _these girls are really pretty._

"Moony?" said one of the girls, "that's a strange name." _Not very bright though._ "It's a nickname", said Remus.

"Yeah" said Sirius, "I'm Padfoot, this is Moony and over there is Prongs. Moony, this is Andrea, Lucy and…" he screwed up his face in concentration, finally lifting an eyebrow silently asking for a prompt. "Kate," the dark haired girl finished off for him. "Kate," Sirius exclaimed throwing up his hands in triumph.

"Pleased to meet you," Remus said. "Now if you'll excuse me I have a spot at the bar that's getting cold", and he turned and walked away.

Sirius frowned as he watched his friend leave but it soon turned into a grin as he saw Kate follow him.

"Are you always this sociable?" Remus turned to see Kate standing beside him. "Sometimes," he replied. "Shouldn't you be giggling over Padfoot with your friends?"

"He's not my type." Kate replied. "I only stood there because I didn't think there was anyone better to talk to. I was wrong." Remus looked down at his feet.

"So," she said catching his attention again, "what's your real name?"

"Remus," he said. "Remus," Kate repeated trying the name out for herself, "I like that. So Remus, can I get you a drink?"

The rest of the night passed quickly and Remus was surprised to see the lights come up. "I guess time really does fly when you're having fun," Remus said smiling. "You might be right there," Kate replied placing her hand on his.

Just then James came over. "I'm going to take Lilly home," he said, his arm draped over her shoulders. "Who's taking who home?" Sirius asked wandering over to them. "Prongs is taking Lilly home," Remus said.

"And who's taking this lovely lady home?" Sirius asked nodding his head in Kates direction. "I think I'm a big enough girl to take care of myself," Kate said with her arms folded. "Nonsense," Sirius cried, "Moony can walk you home," and he practically pushed the pair through the door.

Out on the street Remus pushed his hands firmly into his pockets and studied the cracks in the pavement. "I will if you'd like," he said. "Walk you home I mean. It's no trouble."

"Actually, that would be nice," Kate replied linking her arm through his and leading the way.

After a few minutes silence Kate said, "I've had a really good night tonight. Usually I'm left on my own while my friends fall over themselves over the nearest guy in tight trousers".

Remus chuckled, "yeah, I saw. Look, I'm sorry I was rude earlier, I wasn't having much of a good time, until you turned up that is." Kate squeezed his arm, "don't worry about it, I know how it feels to be left on your own."

A few minutes later they were stood in front of Kates house. "Well, this is me." She said with a hint of disappointment. Remus looked down at her. "Can I see you again?" he asked, the words came out of his mouth before he could stop them and he mentally kicked himself. "I'd like that," she replied smiling.

"I can call you by floo tomorrow if you'd like." Remus said a little nervously. "I'd like that," she said again. "My full name is Katelyn Parker.

"Well Katelyn Parker," Remus said in a soft voice, "you should go in, it's getting cold." Kate just nodded suddenly unable to speak and looked up into his eyes. Remus placed his hand under her chin and closed the gap between them. He saw her eyes flutter closed and heard her breath quicken. Gingerly he touched his lips to hers in what he had planned to be a chaste kiss but when he felt her lips part beneath his he couldn't do anything but oblige. Cupping her face with one hand he slid the other around her small waist, the ends of her long hair tickling his fingers.

Reluctantly Remus pulled away. "I should go," he said breathlessly, "yes," Kate replied. "Until tomorrow" he said, "tomorrow," she agreed. Then pulling him close she kissed him once more before turning to go into the house. She stood in the open doorway and whispered "goodnight Remus". "Goodnight Kate" he answered.

He waited until her door had closed firmly behind her before he walked away. Pushing his hands into his pockets he couldn't help but smile at the nights events.

-

-

-

-

-

To be continued…


	2. Confessions of a lycanthrope

**Long Time Love.**

**Chapter 2.**

The next morning found Remus waking suddenly from what had to be one of the worst nightmares he'd had in a long time. Covered with a thin film of cold sweat he shivered as he tried to shake the memory.

The dream had started off well. He was on a date with Kate and they were having a really good time. At the end of the date Remus took Kate back to his flat and it was just starting to get a little heated when he could feel himself change. "NO!" he cried panting. "RUN!" he yelled looking up at Kate. "While you still can," he growled. Kate didn't move. Remus could still hear her scream as he sat up in bed with his head in his hands.

"I have to tell her," he said quietly, running his hands over his face. They'd only known each other for one evening but if anything was to develop between them then she needed to know the whole truth about Remus Lupin.

With his face set with determination he threw the blanket aside, swung his legs out of bed and padded over to the bathroom. After a long hot shower he made his way to the kitchen for breakfast. 10 minutes later he was sat at the kitchen table with a plate of toast and a mug of tea contemplating how he was going to break the news of his lycanthropy to Kate.

2 hours of pacing later and Remus' mind was made up. He marched over to the fireplace and picked up the jar of powder from the mantle piece. He threw a pinch in, called out Meadowview Grove Parker residence, and thrust his head inside.

"Kate?" he called out. "Kate, are you there?" Remus tensed a little as he saw a figure in blue satin pyjamas come into the room.

"Good morning Remus" came her soft voice. "Sleep well?"

"Yes" he lied. "Listen, there's something I really need to talk to you about, it's important. Would it be ok for me to come over?" (Stupid Remus) he thought. (She's only known you for one evening, why would she let you into her home?)

"Of course," she replied, "I'll make you some tea".

Within seconds Remus' head had disappeared and then re-emerged attached to the rest of his body.

(Better get it over with) he thought. "Kate, have you heard of lycanthropy?" "Sure," she replied. "Werewolves right?"

"Yes. See…The thing is…I am one."

"One what?" she asked pouring the tea.

"A werewolf." Remus said lowering his head.

"Oh." Kate replied as though he had just told her he had a tattoo. "Do you take sugar?"

He looked up at her stunned, not even answering her question. At his silence Kate turned round to face him. "What's wrong?" she asked. "You look as though you were expecting me to run screaming from the room yelling 'get out of my house you freak'". Then it dawned on her. "Oh my Gods, you were weren't you?"

"Everybody else does," he said lowering his head again.

"I'm not everybody," she replied. "Well, at least that explains things," she said with a touch of mischief. "I thought I noticed a bit of a prowl."

"I do not prowl," he replied, the corners of his mouth twitching.

"Oh yes you do," she said walking slowly towards him. "It was one of the first things I noticed about you. You walk like an animal. Slow, graceful, with purpose. It's almost like you're stalking."

Remus swallowed, twice, as his eyes bore into hers. His nostrils flaring slightly as he took in her scent. She placed her hands on his chest as she moved even closer to him, feeling his hands on her satin clad hips. Moving his hands up her back he pulled her tight to his chest and lowered his lips to hers. Wrapping her arms around his neck she pushed her fingers into his hair.

Reluctantly, Remus pulled away. "This isn't what I came here for," he said breathlessly. "I know," Kate replied, "but we've covered the lycanthropy topic so what's the harm in having a little fun?"

"The harm is that I may not be able to stop." Remus growled.

"Who said I wanted you to?" Kate threw back.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I can't, not yet." And he made to turn away from her. When he felt her hand on his arm he stopped and looked at her again.

"I'm sorry," she said, "you don't have to go."

"Yes I do," Remus replied heading for the fireplace. "Oh, one more thing, Padfoot is 19 next Friday, we're having a party for him at my place, do you want to come?"

"Sure, I'd like that, on the condition that I get to see you before then. I don't think I could wait a whole week." Remus smiled and pulled her into another kiss. "I'll call you tomorrow," he said between kisses.

"You'd better," Kate replied smiling. Suddenly she pushed him towards the fireplace. "Now get out of here while you still can." Remus laughed, taken by surprise.

"Thank you," he said a little more seriously. "For understanding and trusting me. Thanks to you I have a little more faith in the wizarding world." He bent his head and brushed his lips over hers gently. Straightening up he threw some powder into the fire and called out Normandy Road, Lupin residence. Taking one last look at the amazing woman who had already begun to enrich his life, he stepped into the green flames and was gone.

Stepping out into his living room Remus smiled. (That went better than I thought it would) he thought to himself. (Never did have that cup of tea though.) Just as turned the kettle on he heard his name being called. It was Sirius.

"Hey Moony, you here or are you still out getting laid?"

"I could ask the same thing about you." Remus replied walking back to the fire.

"Nah, didn't feel like it."

"Too drunk you mean?"

"I resent that remark," Sirius said with a frown that quickly faded to a grin. "So, spill. What happened after you left the club?"

"I'm surprised you can remember that much."

"Stop changing the subject. Hey, was that the kettle? I'm coming over." Remus shook his head as Sirius disappeared and went back into the kitchen.

"So, what happened?" Sirius repeated as he settled into a chair putting his feet up on the one opposite.

"I walked her home, then I came back here." Remus said trying not to laugh at the look on Sirius' face.

"What?" he said. "That chick was hot. I set 'em up for you to knock down and you leave her standing."

"I went over there again this morning," Remus said trying to keep the blush from staining his cheeks.

"Now that's what I'm talking about Moony old boy," Sirius said grinning.

"Nothing happened Pad. We talked. I told her about me…well… my condition."

"And?"

"She asked if I wanted sugar in my tea. She didn't care."

"I'm pleased for you Moony, like I said to you last night it's about time you had a bit of fun. Now, speaking of tea?"

Remus laughed and placed a mug in front of his friend. He then remembered something Kate had said that morning. "Hey Pad, I don't prowl do I?"

Sirius grinned at Remus over the top of his mug. "I didn't like to say anything mate," he said, and then laughed as a wet cloth came flying towards him.

-

-

-

-

-

To be continued…


	3. Saturday night at Lupin's

I'm sorry it has taken me so long to get this chapter out, but my muse (or as I affectionately call her "Rat") keeps running away. Hopefully the next chapter will be up quicker. I would like to say a big thank you to missmcweir for your review, I'm glad you like it. Anyway, on with the show and as usual, please review when you have a moment.

All Thinking is put in brackets.

**Long Time Love.**

**Chapter 3.**

The following week Remus saw Kate Monday night, Wednesday, Thursday and Friday. He just didn't seem to be able to get enough of her. The more time they spent together the more he wanted her. He'd only known her for a week; if he kept this up they would be married within a month. Actually they wouldn't because the ministry forbade werewolves to marry but that was not the point. He was getting out of control. Maybe it was because the full moon was in a few days time, the wolf was a little too close to the surface for Remus' comfort and he was getting possessive.

Anyway, he had no time to analyse his actions right now. The party was that night and Remus had little over 2 hours before everyone started to arrive. It was more of a case of having a few mates' round than an actual party though, which was a good job seeing as Remus' flat wasn't very big. Kate was coming over early to help him set up which he was extremely grateful for. That gave him an hour to take a shower, get dressed and try to relax before Kate graced him with her presence and her voice and her scent. (No), he had to stop thinking like that. He shook his head and made his way down the hall towards the bathroom. A cold shower was definitely in order.

Kate arrived through the fireplace at 6 o'clock to find Remus asleep on the sofa, his arms folded over his chest. (It almost seems a shame to wake him) she thought, (almost). She went into the kitchen to deposit the supplies she had brought then came back to stand directly in front of him. She knew she had to wake him the question was how. (I could jump on him that would certainly work.) But she didn't want to put him in a bad mood for the party; Sirius would never forgive either of them. (Ok, next option. There is always the softly softly approach.) Actually, she didn't know why that wasn't option one. It was certainly the most appealing of the two.

Carefully she knelt on the sofa beside Remus and leaned over him. Looking at him for a moment she moved in and brushed her lips over his. (No response? Ok, lets try again.) She moved in for another kiss, running her tongue over his lower lip. (Still nothing.) This was harder than she thought. (Right, desperate times call for desperate measures.) Kissing him for a third time she slid her hand down between his legs and gave a gentle squeeze. (Success.) With a growl Remus had flipped her over and was looking at her like he was a predator and she was the prey. (Bugger). She forgot the full moon was close, she knew better than to provoke the wolf. Having a cousin with lycanthropy, Kate had learned to keep track of the moons. That was why she understood Remus so well. She had practically lived with it for the last 10 years. Pretty much as James, Sirius and Peter had with Remus. But tonight the moon had been the last thing on her mind.

"Remus, please. I'm sorry," she said placing both her hands on his chest, her heart quickening. Slowly his eyes began to focus and he realised what he was doing. Climbing off her quickly he ran his fingers through his hair and began pacing. Suddenly the softly softly approach didn't seem like a very good idea. (Wish I'd gone for the Remus the trampoline option,) she thought. Resisting the urge to behave like a house elf and start hitting her self on the head with a table lamp, she sat up and swung her legs off the sofa.

"I am so sorry," he said stopping in front of her, "I wasn't thinking. Please don't be angry with me."

(He was sorry? HE was sorry?) "Remus, you have nothing to apologise for," Kate said standing up to face him. If she was going to eat a big slice of humble pie she was bloody well going to do it on her feet. "It was my fault entirely. I shouldn't have…I mean…it was inappropriate and I'm sorry." Taking a deep breath she waited for him to ask her to leave.

"Apology accepted. You really should be more careful when the wolf is close though. And I guess I'm going to have to learn to control him around you," he said a blush creeping to his cheeks.

"You're not going to ask me to leave then?" she asked a little more hopeful than she was a minute ago.

"You must be joking," he replied smiling, "we have a party to get ready for, you're not getting out of it that easily." And he grabbed her hand and dragged her into the kitchen.

40 minutes later and Peter came tumbling out of the fireplace. "Steady on there Wormtail," Remus said, "we don't want any injuries tonight."

"Sorry Moony, you know I never could get the hang of those things." Peter said following Remus into the kitchen.

"Why didn't you fly then?" Remus asked trying to hide a smile that was trying so desperately to get out.

"Because he has no sense of direction either," came a voice from the living room.

"Hey, that's not true Prongs, you know I'm scared of heights," Peter said before cramming a handful of cheesy nibbles into his mouth.

"You're scared of everything," James shot back with a grin as he entered the kitchen. Peter just narrowed his eyes and glared at him.

"So James," Kate said changing the subject, "Where's Lily tonight?"

"Picking up Wormtails date for the evening. I think her name's Susan," he said winking at Peter who blushed furiously.

Suddenly there was a crash. "I think the birthday boy has arrived," Remus said as he ran out into the living room to check any damage of person or possessions. It was hard to keep the grin from his face as he heard laughter from behind him. He was greeted with the sight of Sirius sprawled on the floor with a very drunk looking woman. She was wearing the shortest skirt Remus had ever seen and was attempting to stand up whilst still keeping her modesty.

"Sorry about that Moony," Sirius said helping her to her feet and draping an arm around her shoulders. "I think Julie here has had a few too many already." (Obviously,) Remus thought, but kept it to himself as he smiled politely at her.

"Come on," Kate said taking her hand. "Lets get you some coffee." Julie smiled gratefully at her and followed her into the kitchen.

"Happy birthday mate," James said. "Where did you find that one?"

"She's a friend of my cousin," he replied. "I was talked into it because she hasn't had a date for a few months, I'm starting to see why."

They all started laughing as Lily stepped out of the fireplace followed closely by Susan, who was looking hopefully at Remus, Sirius and James. "Ah and last but not least," James said wrapping his arms around Lily and giving her a chaste kiss.

"Happy birthday Sirius," she said turning round to give him a hug.

"Thank you milady," he said grinning. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Susan, a friend from work," she said. "Susan this is Remus, Sirius, James and Peter." As she got to Peter she tried to give her friend a look that said 'I am so very sorry' without letting Peter see, but was relieved to see Susan smile as she let the short and slightly round young man kiss her cheek.

"Well ladies," Remus said, "Kate and Julie are waiting in the kitchen, what can I get you to drink?"

6 hours later found the boys in the kitchen singing drunken Quidditch songs while the girls were in the living room giggling. Well most of them were. After managing to sober up somewhat, Julie appeared to have over done it on the drink again and was asleep in the corner of the room snoring softly.

Kate chewed on her fingernail and looked over her shoulder towards the kitchen door. "So Lily, have you and James actually done it yet?" She whispered.

"Kate!" Lilly cried in surprise, "I'm not telling you that."

"Why not?" Susan asked, "I tell you everything."

"Ok," Lily said chewing her lip. "Yes we have. We nearly did at Hogwarts once but we got caught by Peter."

The other two girls couldn't stop laughing. "Speaking of Peter," Susan said to Lily, "I thought you said he was good looking?"

"Of course I did Suze, you wouldn't have come otherwise."

Kate snorted. "You two are terrible," she said picking up her wine glass and draining it.

"I was only being honest," Lily said smirking. "We mustn't tell the boys though," she said placing a finger against her lips.

"What mustn't you tell the boys?" Remus said coming into the room. Lifting a bottle in the air he asked, "any one for a top up?"

"Nothing dear," Kate said sweetly as all 3 raised their glasses in unison.

"By the way," he said not really convinced the girls were as innocent as they seemed. "Has anyone seen Wormtail?"

At this the 3 young and slightly tipsy young women looked at each other and started to laugh.

-

-

-

-

-

To be continued…


	4. The Worm Turns

Let me just start by saying my muse is back and I think she brought a friend. I would like to say a big thank you to missmcweir and Lyny Angell for my wonderful reviews and I hope that this new chapter will satisfy you for a little while. I'm actually quite proud of this one. It was hard to write from Peter's point of view without wanting to kill him off in the first paragraph. This is a little bit shorter than my other chapters but I promise to make it up to you later on in the story.

All Thinking is put in brackets.

**Long Time Love.**

**Chapter 4.**

From the moment he arrived at the party he wished he were back at home. He liked it when it was just the marauders. He didn't have to pretend then. They didn't care if he couldn't be bothered to comb his hair or dress nicely. But girls on the other hand, you had to be nice to them, he wasn't too good at that. He always got flustered and said the wrong thing around them. Why did he have to have a date anyway? (Because I would look like a complete idiot without one,) he thought. Remus had his girlfriend Kate, James had Lily and Sirius would have any girl who would let him and they usually did. But Peter, no one seemed to want him. He had to be set up on a blind date with someone he didn't even know the name of. He felt sure there must be someone out there that wasn't all that bothered about looks. He just had to find her.

When he got to Remus' flat he was very relieved to find that he was the first one there and his date hadn't seen him fall out of the fireplace and onto his arse. The minute he got into the kitchen he heard James. (Oh joy,) he thought. He had hoped he would have a little more time before the teasing started. He wasn't scared of everything, just heights. Oh and bees, horrible buzzy things trying to get into peoples ears. Maybe small places too, especially if they were dark. He didn't like going under water either, he thought that he would drown if he went too deep, but that didn't mean he was scared of it, honestly.

He looked over to Kate with something akin to gratitude when she tried to change the subject, but it ended up back on him anyway. At least he knew the name of his date now; he just hoped she wasn't too disappointed with him. A sudden crash brought him out of his self-pity for a moment and he followed Remus to see what happened. (It's nice to see someone else look like an idiot for a change,) he thought as he doubled up laughing at Sirius, not feeling at all guilty for his thoughts about someone who was supposed to be his friend.

As he straightened up he tried to get a glimpse under the woman's skirt, not that it was difficult, but he didn't want the others to see him doing it. He would probably get a knuckle sandwich from Sirius if they did. Watching Kate take her into the kitchen he was tempted to follow them but he couldn't. It was time for the first of the marauders meetings of the night, where he was expected to join in and laugh along with all the bits that were apparently funny. It was the price he paid for acceptance and popularity and he wasn't above doing it.

It wasn't always this way. Back in Hogwarts when it was just the 4 of them he was genuinely happy. But over this past year things changed and he knew just how it began. It started when James cracked a joke and everyone laughed except him.

FLASH BACK

"What's the matter Wormtail? You lost your sense of humour or something?" Sirius asked.

"No," he replied. "I just didn't think it was that funny."

END OF FLASH BACK

From the way they were looking at him anyone would have thought he had sprouted another head or something. From that moment on he promised himself that he would always laugh and he would always pretend to be interested in that moments topic of conversation. The trouble was it was getting harder and harder to pretend and he was actually glad that they didn't live together anymore. It was sad really; they had some great times together while it lasted. Now he was starting to resent them, being the butt of most of their jokes. He supposed he could leave the marauders but then he would be alone, if it weren't for them he would have no one and he couldn't let that happen. He would just have to suffer until he found a way out.

Peter groaned quietly when he saw the flames in the fire get bigger and turn green indicating an arrival. This was the moment of truth, both Lily and Susan were the only ones left. (Please like me, please like me,) he chanted in his head. Then he saw her. She was so beautiful she was like an angel. A vision. (No one like her could like someone like me,) he thought. Then she smiled at him, she was coming closer. (Oh dear Gods, what do I do?) He panicked. She was offering her cheek to him. Why was she doing that? (Kiss her you idiot,) his mind screamed at him, so he gave her a small peck on the cheek. At the offer of a drink from Remus she turned away from him. She didn't see him raise his fingers to his lips and smile.

From that moment on things went well. They Laughed. They drank. They danced. Peter even danced with Susan. He found that he didn't have to try around her. She made him happy. He didn't even have to fake it. All he knew was that he wanted that night to last forever. But as is always the case, the more you want time to slow down the faster it seems to go, and before Peter knew it, it was 1 o'clock in the morning.

Deciding he had had enough of singing stupid Quidditch songs, Peter squeezed himself out from in between James and Sirius and began to make his way to the bathroom. He closed the door behind him and walked across the living room un-noticed. Just as he was opening the door to the hallway he heard his name mentioned.

"We nearly did at Hogwarts once but we got caught by Peter."

He smiled at the memory. How was he supposed to remember which sock meant what? And anyway, it was his dorm room too.

FLASH BACK

"A blue sock on the door handle means do NOT disturb," James yelled.

"I thought that was the red sock," Peter said rooted to the floor, eyes bulging at the sight of Lily trying to cover up.

"That means mischief in the making," James said using his hands to try to shoo him out of the door without having to get up.

"I thought that was the green sock," Peter said feeling really confused.

"Just get out Wormtail," James shouted throwing a pillow across the room at his head.

END OF FLASH BACK

Oh yes, they were good days.

"Speaking of Peter, I thought you said he was good looking?"

"Of course I did Suze, you wouldn't have come otherwise."

What little colour there was drained from his face and he slipped from the room silently.

(But she was different, she was supposed to be different,) he thought pacing up and down the hall.

(She let me kiss her. She danced with me. Kate and Lily are no better. I'm a marauder for Merlin's sake; they can't do this to me.)

Suddenly feeling unable to breath he opened the door and quietly let himself outside. That was better, sweet air. He took a few deep breaths before he started walking. What was he going to do? He couldn't let them know that he knew, but he wasn't sure he could pretend that he didn't either. He needed a drink. Hell, he needed the bottle.

After wandering the streets for the best part of half an hour he knew at least one thing. They would pay. Every damn one of them.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

To be continued.


	5. Potions and Compromises

As always I shall begin by saying thank you to my reviewers (ShC) Thank you, I'm so glad you like it and I am honoured that you think it is worth following, (Amanda) Thank you, I've never read a fic from Peters pov before either, it was quite a challenge to guess what was going on inside his ratty little head.

I'm not too fond of this chapter but I'm hoping it will satisfy a few fictional appetites for now. And I know, terrible chapter title.

All Thinking is put in brackets.

Long Time Love.

Chapter 5.

Remus twitched his nose as he felt a tickle. The second time he felt it his hand shot up to his face thinking a fly had landed on it or something. Satisfied it was gone he snuggled back down under the blanket. There it was again. (What the bloody hell is that?) He thought opening his eyes to see Kate grinning down at him.

"Good morning," he said giving a stretch.

"Good morning," she replied quietly so as not to wake anyone else up. "I've made tea, do you want some?"

"Mmm thank you, that would be lovely," he said as Kate stood up. "How long have you been awake?" he asked.

"Since 9 o'clock" she said, stepping over Peter on the way to the kitchen.

"What time is it now?"

"10 past 10," she replied.

"Why didn't you wake me?" He asked stifling a yawn as he sat up to survey the damage from last night.

"I thought you could do with the sleep. Looks like I was right," Kate replied flashing him a grin before slipping out of sight.

The living room didn't look too bad. There were a few bottles scattered about, and various piles of snacks that had been trodden into the carpet after Sirius and James decided to play a round of silly buggers. Remus had slept on the floor with Kate, being the gracious host he was. Sirius and Julie joined him in the living room and slept on the sofa. Because of the amount of alcohol Julie had consumed he didn't want her throwing up in his bed. Peter and Susan slept on the floor. Being the first time they had met it didn't seem fitting that they shared a bed together. That left James and Lily to enjoy a comfortable nights sleep and Remus envied them.

Running a hand over his face he made to stand up. He wrapped the blanket around his shoulders and successfully made it to the other side of the room without falling over. Walking into the kitchen he plonked himself down in a chair and let his head fall on the table with a dull thud. Kate couldn't help but laugh.

"Do you always laugh at the inflicted? He asked turning his head slightly and opening one eye.

"Only the self-inflicted my dear," she replied placing a mug of tea by his head. "Drink it while its hot, it'll make you feel better."

"Thank you," he said lifting his head gingerly off the table and curling his fingers around the cup. "You know, I could really do with some pepperup."

"Do you have any?" Kate asked.

"In the bathroom cabinet," he replied taking a cautious sip.

"You sit there, I'll go and get it," she said placing a hand on his shoulder.

Reaching the bathroom she opened the cabinet and scanned the shelves. Finding what she was looking for she took down a bottle.

(Maybe I should take enough for everyone while I'm here,) she thought. (There's certainly plenty to go round.) After grabbing another 6 bottles just in case, she made her way back. As she got to the living room she heard a groan coming from her left. Turning to see who it was Kate grinned when she saw Sirius. He was sat with his head in his hands and groaning.

"There's tea and pepperup in the kitchen when you're ready Sirius," she said to him. He just raised a hand and winced when the small movement made him feel worse. Kate chuckled and returned to her task of delivering the bottled goodies to Remus. Placing a light kiss on his head she put the bottles on the table and un-corked one for him.

"You're an angel you know that?" he said.

"And don't you ever forget it," she replied with a smile.

He lifted the bottle to his lips and drained the contents, sighing in relief as it began to take effect.

"So," He said after a few moments. "How come I need pepperup this morning but you don't"?

"That could have something to do with the fact that you drank the better part of two bottles of wine plus several glasses of fire whisky last night." She replied folding her arms and leaning against the counter.

"I do believe I remember you having a few yourself," he said.

"Yes I did. The difference is, I know my limit. If it makes you feel any better, Sirius looks even worse than you," she laughed.

"Charming," came a voice from the doorway.

"I see what you mean," he said unable to hold back a grin. "Good morning Padfoot. How does it feel to be the same age as the rest of us once again?" Remus asked.

"Ask me again in a minute," he replied reaching for a potion.

The date was December 1978. Remus and Kate had become almost inseparable over the last 6 months. So much so that she had been dubbed an honorary marauder. Remus had never been happier. She made him happy. James and Lily were engaged by now which was the perfect excuse for endless celebration. Although they spent the majority of each month together the moon was always the same. For 4 days he would shut himself off from her. During the day he would seal his fireplace from the floo network only opening it at night so he could joint the other marauders for their monthly lunar outings. Kate didn't understand why he did this, though she did accept it. She hoped that when he was ready he would allow her completely into his world. Until then she would just have to be patient.

One Sunday night they were snuggled up on Kate's sofa. Talking mostly, kissing at intervals. Sharing their secrets and dreams.

"Why don't you come over Tuesday morning?" Kate asked suddenly. "We could spend a lazy day together."

"You know I can't," he said. "It's the start of the full moon tomorrow night."

"Well, maybe you could come round Wednesday," she said hopefully. Remus shook his head. "Thursday?" He gave the same response. "What about Friday? The moon will be over by then."

"I'm sorry, I can't." he said playing with her fingers.

"Why not?" Kate asked.

"You know why not. Because…because the wolf will still be too close. I don't trust him. Not around you."

"I do." She replied simply. "Besides, Would it be that bad if something were to happen between us?"

"Yes it would," he said raising his voice. "I don't trust him not to take advantage. I don't want it to happen that way."

"It's not going to happen at all at this rate," she yelled back moving away from him to stand up. "Why don't you want me Remus?"

"I DO!" He cried. Quieting his voice again he lowered his feet to the floor and rested his arms on his knees. "I do," he repeated. "I've just never…" A flush rose to his cheeks, "been with anyone before. Kate looked down at him.

"You do want me?" she asked. "So then why…"

"I was scared. Even on a new moon, I don't know how the wolf will react to something so intense."

"There's only one way to find out," she said moving to sit next to him. "And here I was convinced you didn't like me."

"I wouldn't have been with you for the past 6 months if I didn't like you," he said cupping her face so he could look into her eyes.

"Look. Friday morning, when you're ready, come round. You can sleep as long as you need to. I'll cook when you get hungry. I'll even run you a bath. Please, let me look after you Remus. Don't push me away the times you need me the most."

"But the wolf…"

"Don't you understand yet?" she asked cutting him off. "Your lycanthropy, the wolf, they're part of you. You're a package deal Remus, and I wouldn't have you any other way."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Ok. I'll come, if that's what you want."

"It is. Thank you Remus." And she leaned in to kiss him. To show him how deeply she cared for him. How deeply she loved him.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
To be continued…


	6. Is This Real?

Yay, this chapter is a little longer than my others, I told you I would make it up to you somewhere. Thank you missmcweir once again for your wonderful review. Just to warn people there is a lemon in this chapter. My apologies to those who don't like lemons, I know they're not to everyone's taste. I wrote this while I was listening to "Is This Real" by Lisa Hall, hence the chapter title. If anyone is interested in listening to it just email me and I can try and send it to you. One more thing, if I suck big time don't blame me. Rat (my muse) has escaped once again and I'm not too sure when to expect her back.

All human thinking is put in brackets. The wolf is put in double brackets.

**Long Time Love.**

**Chapter 6.**

"Oh my Gods," Kate exclaimed Friday morning as Remus stepped out of the fireplace. "You're hurt," she said noticing the 2 deep cuts that diagonally marked his face. She raised her hand to him but Remus winced and turned his face out of her reach. "I'm sorry," she said feeling unshed tears burn the back of her eyes. He didn't deserve this.

"You look exhausted," Kate told him.

"A little," he replied.

Putting an arm round his waist to support him Kate led him upstairs to the bedroom. Every one of his muscles ached as she helped him cross the room, out of his clothes and into bed. Almost instantly his eyes fluttered closed. Kate went to fetch her wand to perform a healing spell. Wounds such as these would scar no matter how good a healer she was but she had to do something. After all that was the reason she asked him to come to her house in the first place, so she could help him if he needed it.

Seeing him lying there made it all seem real. Not that it wasn't real, it's just that yesterday he was a man, a wizard. Today he was still those things but he was also a werewolf. Yes, her cousin was one, but she had never dated one before. She was pleasantly surprised to find that it didn't make any difference. In fact she loved him even more because of it. He had a quiet acceptance of himself that she was never aware of from any other witch or wizard. It was that acceptance that gave him the strength to face each and every full moon.

She felt her heart reach out to him as the reality of his life set in. She had never seen him directly after one of his transformations before, and whatever she was expecting she was sure it wasn't this. Usually he would hide away for a few days and she only recently found out why. She wasn't sure why he had accepted her offer to stay with her but she was glad he did. Smoothing his hair gently from his forehead she crept quietly from the room to allow him to rest.

The rest of the day went on pretty much as normal. Kate checked on him one more time and then went to take a shower. Feeling refreshed she made some tea then settled down in an armchair to read for a while. She couldn't have been sat for more than 20 minutes when a scream brought her out of her book-induced daze. Jumping out of the chair she ran upstairs to the bedroom and threw open the door.

There was Remus thrashing wildly in the bed muttering something that Kate couldn't understand. She lay down on the bed next to him and held him in her arms stilling his shaking body. Gently she stroked his hair back from his damp forehead. When she was convinced he was calm again Kate climbed off the bed trying not to wake him and slipped out of the room.

(Did this happen after every transformation?)She wondered. She couldn't bear to think that he went through this alone after the pain of transforming. Would his suffering ever end?

Deciding that she needed some air but not wanting to be too far from Remus in case he needed her again, Kate opened the back door and stepped out into the garden. The air was starting to get cooler now and she wrapped her arms around herself to keep the chill off. Satisfied that she was within earshot she walked over to the garden bench and sat down. Should she ask him about his nightmare when he wakes up? Maybe not. She wouldn't want to embarrass him. He seemed to be the kind of man that would be there to help anyone who needed him but could not accept the fact that sometimes he needed help himself. He was the strong one. The dependable one. The rock. He was the one that kept everyone together so he was damned if he was going to fall apart himself. Maybe that was another reason he wanted to be alone every full moon. He didn't want anyone to see him so vulnerable. Oh well, with any luck he won't remember the nightmare anyway.

The rest of the day passed without incident, which Kate was grateful for. She did keep going up to see him though just to make sure he was ok, and was relieved each time to see him sleeping peacefully.

When 10 o'clock came round she yawned and decided it was time she joined Remus in bed. She crept upstairs and into the bedroom. Slipping out of her clothes she stepped into a pair of pale blue pyjama bottoms and a white vest top and climbed into bed. Remus didn't move. Smiling, Kate closed her eyes and placed her hand lightly on his arm while she waited for sleep to claim her.

Kate was jolted awake sometime after it had gone dark by the feeling that someone was shaking her.

"Wake up, please wake up," she heard a desperate voice say. Opening her eyes she saw Remus knelt next to her. The moon shone in his tear filled eyes through a gap in the curtains making them look as though they were made of glass.

"Thank Merlin you're ok. I thought you were dead," Remus said sitting back on his heels and covering his eyes with his hands.

"Why would you think I was dead?" she asked him.

"I thought I had killed you," he replied. Seeing the blank look she gave him he continued. "The full moon, the wolf," he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the whole world.

"Remus," Kate said softly. "The last phase of the full moon was last night." Muttering the word lumos a low light filled the room. "Look in the mirror over there, there's no wolf tonight."

Looking over at the mirror he touched his light brown hair, traced around his hazel eyes and finally ran a finger over the scars that marked his face. Turning quickly he pulled Kate into his arms.

"Oh Gods Kate, I was so scared."

"Shh," she said placing kisses on his cheek and temple. "It's ok, I'm ok."

Pulling away slightly Remus looked into her eyes as if seeking proof that she wasn't hurt before taking her in his arms again. He was shaking uncontrollably both out of panic and relief. She stroked his hair and kissed his shoulder to try and calm the tremors.

Feeling her lips pressed against his skin he felt the first stirrings of his inner beast. He tried to concentrate to keep him at bay but it was getting increasingly difficult to do as her lips traced a path up his neck. He was still shaking but for a different reason now. The one thing that he was worried would happen now seemed imminent but he was damned if he was going to give up control without a fight.

"Just let go," she whispered.

"I can't," he replied closing his eyes, his breathing becoming heavier. "We have to stop. He's close; I can feel him. I can't do this"

"Yes you can," she replied softly. "If you don't trust the wolf, then trust me. Let go Moony."

At the sound of his nickname coming from her lips he could feel his own curl back, baring his teeth as he felt his resolve crumble.

Very slowly he leaned in to press his lips against hers. Kate moved her arms to circle his neck as she opened her mouth to deepen the kiss. She heard herself moan as she felt his tongue against hers. He moved his hands up and down her back before bringing one round to cup one of her breasts. (I shouldn't be doing this) he thought, but the wolf was too strong. Remus was too tired after the last few days to put up much of a fight. Moving her long hair out of the way he traced a line of kisses across her jaw then down to her neck. Slowly he brought his hand up to slip the strap of her top off her shoulder kissing the place where it had been. Every touch, every kiss was slow and deliberate.

She knew that he didn't want it to happen like this, that he wanted to be totally in control, but she also knew that he had to let the wolf out sometime. If he didn't do this tonight he never would. He had kissed her before but it had never felt like this. It was like having twin lovers. Both identical but each with completely different techniques. (I cant believe he has never done this before,) she thought briefly before all thought disappeared completely and all she could feel was his mouth against her skin as it travelled back up to claim hers. This wasn't Remus anymore, not really. She knew that and was relieved that he trusted her enough to surrender. He was there but he wasn't. He could see and feel and smell and taste but he had no real control over his actions.

Deciding he needed to see and feel more of her he started to peel her top off only breaking contact with her mouth at the very last moment. Pulling back slightly he drank her in with his eyes. Gods she was beautiful. Kate reached out and pulled him back onto the bed with her.

Silently urging his mouth towards her breasts she moaned as she felt his lips brush against one of the tight pink buds before taking it into his mouth. He circled his tongue around it as he sucked gently causing her to arch her back offering herself to him completely. The wolf was ecstatic. It had been 6 months since they first met and Remus had never let him close to her before. He'd never let him close to anyone before for that matter. Gods that man was stubborn. But he was here now and he was not going to pass this up for anything.

"Remus," she gasped as she felt him move lower kissing and licking across her stomach. Slowly he began to remove her pyjama bottoms exposing the dark triangle of hair where the tops of her thighs met.

"Oops, look what's happened," he said playfully with a cock of his head.

"Oh dear," Kate replied. "Why do you suppose that happened?"

"Very poor quality if you ask me," he said barely holing back a growl. "I would advise you not to buy any more if they just fall off like this."

"I will take that into consideration," she said breathlessly as Remus ran his tongue up her inner thigh. (Oh sweet Merlin why did he wait this long?) She thought closing her eyes.

He inhaled and almost lost control completely as her scent filled his nostrils. Although he had never been with anyone before he knew what arousal smelled like. He had caught it on a number of Sirius' admirers on their regular nights out, and he also thought he could smell it on Kate once or twice. And that was exactly what he could smell now. The air around him was heavy with it. Drugging him with its sweetness.

He watched his hands as they traced her body. The goosebumps that appeared as he ran a finger up her thigh. The way her stomach contracted at his feather light touch. He saw one of her nipples darken then felt it strain under his palm as he fought to feel as much of her as possible. At that moment he was thankful to have the wolf there to give him strength, for without him he didn't think he would be able to go on.

Relying on pure instinct he looked up at her face and began to crawl up her body. His breathing ragged by the time he reached her face. He pushed his fingers into her hair and pulled her head to the side to expose her neck. He ran the back of a finger down the side before lowering his head and closing his mouth over her. She gasped as she felt his teeth graze the tender flesh there, but then threw her head back to offer him more.

(She shouldn't be so willing,) he thought vaguely turning his attention to her collarbone. ((Oh but she is. Just look at her, sprawled under us, naked as the day she was born. She wants this. You know she does)).

Distracted for a moment by this internal conversation, Remus was taken by surprise when Kate placed her hands on his chest and pushed him off. Straddling him she bent her head and kissed, nibbled and licked her way down his chest and stomach.

"One of us seems to be a little over dressed," she said huskily, slipping a finger into the waistband of his boxer shorts and tugging slightly.

Remus grinned. "What do you think we should do about that?"

Kate didn't say anything but merely reached for her wand.

Remus grabbed her wrist. "And just what are you planning on doing with that?" He growled.

Once again Kate didn't reply but placed the tip of her wand against her stomach and muttered the contraceptus charm under her breath. "What did you think I was going to do with it?" She asked with a raise of her eyebrows.

It was Remus' turn to be silent as he took the wand out of her hand and threw it across the room. He then pulled her down to him in a searing kiss.

"Now," he said between kisses. "What was that you were saying about my boxers?"

Kate wriggled out of his grasp and once again made her way down to the object in question and started tugging on the waistband with her teeth. Hearing a low growl come from above her she grinned and with the help of nimble fingers continued on her mission to remove the confounded things. Slipping them over his feet she then copied his actions and crawled her way up his body kissing and licking.

From that moment on things became frenzied. Their hands were everywhere. Skin touched skin. Lips touched lips. Hearts raced as their breath came hard and fast. Kate threw her head back like a woman possessed. They rolled around on the bed, each one fighting for dominance. The quilt fell to the floor quickly followed by the two lovers who were too wrapped up in each other to notice. Remus never wanted this to end but he also didn't know how much more he could take. Every inch of his body ached. Slowly he pulled back to look at her with eyes as black as night, and what Kate saw in them was desire. Pure and unadulterated. No one had ever looked at her like that before. She reached up a hand and lightly touched his face with her fingertips before sliding it round the back of his head and pulling him down.

Wrapping a leg around his waist she silently urged him to take what was his and he didn't disappoint. He ran his fingers up the leg that was around his waist and placing his hand on her hip he slid into her. She gasped against his cheek as she felt him fill her completely. Gradually he began to move, the pace slow yet full of passion. He buried his face in her hair and let out a feral growl that refused to be held back. Kate brought her other leg up and crossed her ankles as they rocked together. She wrapped her arms around him as they gradually gained speed. He hooked an arm under one of her knees to raise her leg as his thrusts became more urgent. Feeling the familiar fire spread through her she threw her hands above her head in reckless abandon as she cried out. Remus wasn't far behind her. He brought his mouth down on her neck as he too felt the delicious release overpower him.

Sweat clinging to their bodies they lay gasping for breath. Finally he managed to ease himself to one side worrying that he was crushing her and lay on his back. Kate closed her eyes and smiled with satisfaction as she traced lazy patterns on his stomach with her fingertips.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"More than you could imagine," he replied. "Are you? I mean, I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No," she said as he pulled her to him. "You didn't hurt me".

No other words were needed, and curling her hair around his fingers they lay for some time in silence before they both drifted off into the world of contentment that only lovers share.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

To be continued…


	7. For I am yours

Well, I'm back, for all those that thought I was lost. I did intend to post this after Christmas but the pc had a virus and wiped everything. And I do mean everything. This chapter and all the other un-posted ones I had started on were lost. I had a hard time trying to remember what I put in them so I can only hope that I didn't miss anything out. You will be glad to know that I have learned my lesson the hard way and have now put everything onto floppy.

Anyway, boring stuff over, on with the story. Xx

**Long Time Love**

**Chapter 7**

Kate awoke just as the sun was rising and was momentarily surprised to find herself on the floor. That was until she remembered the events of the night before, or was it earlier that morning? A slight flush crept to her cheeks as she pushed herself up on one elbow and looked down at Remus who was still asleep beside her. There was definitely something to be said for sleeping with a werewolf. She had never felt so alive. A smile played on her lips as she felt her body tingle in response to her memories. She looked down at him again and winced at the marks on his face. The cuts had healed nicely but they had left scars that would never fade.

Kate leaned down and gently placed her lips against the one that started just above his left temple. He didn't stir. She followed it over the bridge of his nose and down his right cheek. Still nothing. There was a second scar that was etched into his left cheek and down across his lips and chin. She followed that one too, lingering on his slightly parted lips. The guy just was not going to wake up. She realised then that he probably wasn't used to such strenuous exercise the night after the 3rd phase and felt guilty that she had tried to wake him. She got to her feet and crossed the room to get her dressing gown. She picked up her wand from where Remus had thrown it and cast a spell to move him to the bed so he could rest in comfort.

Kate stood in the doorway for a moment and watched him snuggle down into the blankets before going downstairs to make some tea. Taking her mug into the living room she curled up in an armchair and placed the tip of her thumb between her teeth. She always did this when she was thinking and this morning she had a lot to think about.

She thought first about his injuries. How did he get them? Did he do them himself or did another animal attack him? He was lucky he hadn't been killed. She didn't like the thought that he received new scars each and every month. She wanted to protect him. The trouble was Remus was a proud man. The lycanthropy was his problem. He didn't want anyone else involved because he didn't want them to get hurt. The only reason he allowed the other marauders to join him on his moonlight strolls was because he knew that he wouldn't hurt them when they were in their animal form, but even they couldn't stop him when he was so intent on punishing himself.

Whatever made her think that? Did she really think he was punishing himself for something? Has he ever hurt anyone else? Or was it because he was so angry with himself for getting bitten in the first place? Kate didn't think that she would ever be able to work him out. There were so many possible reasons behind his actions that she didn't even know where to start.

Topic number 2 was earlier that morning. It was almost like every day of her like had been building up to that moment. No one had ever made her skin tingle or her heart race quite like Remus did. She knew it was a cliché but did anyone ever notice just how true clichés were? The only reason they are labelled as such is because they are over used. They aren't just corny sayings. There is truth behind them, as well as a certain amount of logic.

She couldn't wait for him to wake up so she could feel his arms around her once again. She longed to feel his breath on her neck and his hands on her skin. She wanted to hear him speak her name in that breathy way he had when he was close to losing control. She had waited too long and now she had had a taste she wanted more. It wasn't just the physical side she longed for, it was the emotional side too. It wasn't just sex, it was making love. Which led her quite nicely to topic number 3.

She loved him, there was no denying that. The question was how she was going to tell him. How did people tell the ones they cared about that they thought the world revolved around them? Especially someone who is as downright stubborn as Remus is. Anyway, how did she know that he felt the same way? Would he think she was crazy if she suddenly started talking about marriage? They had only been dating for 6 months. Sometimes it took people years to take that next step. (Yeah, but sometimes it only takes weeks or even days,) a little voice said. ('Point taken,') she thought.

Running her hands over her face she sighed and leaned her head against the back of the chair. "Merlin, tell me what to do?"

"About what?" A voice came from the bottom of the stairs.

Kate hadn't heard him come down and was a little embarrassed to be caught talking to herself. She took in his dishevelled appearance. His hair was stuck up at odd angles and his trousers from yesterday were slung low on his hips. Kate thought he had never looked so sexy. She got to her feet and walked over to him. Placing her hands on his chest she brushed her lips lightly against his.

"What are you doing up?" She asked.

"Gee thanks," he said with a small smile. "You certainly know how to make a man feel wanted."

"I'm sorry," she replied. "It's just that it's so early, I thought you needed to rest."

"I will," he said. "But I really needed to talk to you."

"What about?" she asked leading him to the sofa.

"Last night. This morning."

"I don't regret a second of it," she blurted out. "Except not letting you get the rest you need."

"That's not what I mean," he replied. " And for the record, I don't regret it either. It seems we have a situation."

"What do you mean?" Kate asked.

"It's our 4 legged friend. He talks to me in my dreams. It appears…" Remus suddenly couldn't find the words and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. She placed her hand on his arm to encourage him to go on.

"It appears he enjoyed this morning far more that either of us intended." When she didn't respond he went on. " The fact of the matter is Kate, he's claimed you." At that moment Remus wished he wore a ring so at least he would have something to fiddle with.

"Claimed me? You mean, as his mate?" Kate asked.

"I'm afraid so. Forgive me, I didn't know he would do this. Your only way out is to leave. To get as far away from me as you can."

"And what makes you think I want to?" She said in a small voice.

"Don't you?" he asked.

Kate shook her head. "No, I don't. I know werewolves mate for life. I'm not stupid. I do understand what all this means. I'm in love with you Remus. This wasn't the way I wanted to tell you but it's out now and I can't take it back, not that I want to. Not that it really makes much difference, what the wolf wants the wolf gets…"

Remus placed a finger against her lips.

"You talk too much you know that?" he said smiling. After a moment his face grew serious again. "I'm in love with you too. I have been for the past few months in all honesty, with or without the wolf's binding."

Slowly she wound her arms around his neck and held him to her tightly. She kissed the side of his neck and whispered. "Take me as your mate, for I am yours."

And he did.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hours later found them laid on their backs on the sofa, Kate nestled happily between Remus' legs. He was playing absentmindedly with her fingers.

"Marry me?" She said suddenly. "I mean we're bound anyway right?"

"You know that wont be possible." He answered.

"How do you know?"

"The ministry have their rules Kate."

"Yes, but how do you know things aren't going to change?" She asked.

Remus pushed her forward gently to allow himself to sit up. "Well its not like we are going to wake up one day to find that they have changed their mind, that there is an article in the Daily Prophet that says, 'we have made a terrible mistake. From this day forth all lycanthropes are now permitted to wed, without exception'." He replied, trying to make her understand.

"How do you know that isn't going to happen? We live our lives without knowing what the day will bring. We don't know the future but we can hope that things will turn out the way we want them to. The night I first met you, I didn't want to go out. I wasn't there with the intention of meeting anyone. I was just there because my friends really wanted me to go.

"The next thing I know I have you in my life. This incredibly gentle yet passionate man. A more powerful wizard than I have ever known. I had no idea that things were going to work out this way when I walked through those doors that night, yet here I am, completely in love and discussing marriage. I believe that we are meant to be together. I believe that we are going to be together, legally. I have to. Because if I don't then I have nothing else to believe in. I want to be with you. Even if the ministry never sees sense. I want to walk down the street with my head held high and say I am proud to be Remus Lupins fiancée. I know you want it too. Just say it. Say you will marry me. I know that saying the words wont guarantee it happening but it may bring you that one step closer to the life I know you really want."

Tears were now coursing their way down Kate's face and Remus held her as he sat and thought about what she had just said.

"You really want this don't you?" he asked after a few moments.

"Yes, I really do." She replied.

"Ok," he said. "I love you so much Kate, and you're right, I do want it too. I can't say that I believe in the ministry changing like you do, but knowing that you believe it is enough."

The second those words were out of his mouth Kate threw herself at him knocking them both off balance and covered his face with kisses. Remus started to laugh at her obvious delight.

"I just wish I had a ring to give you," he said once she had calmed down. "I would give you mine but I don't wear one."

"I don't need a ring," she replied. "All I need is you."

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

To be continued…


	8. Loved and Lost

A great big thank you to TrinityDD for your reviews, I'm glad you're enjoying it. Be warned, this story is going to turn quite dark from the end of this chapter, especially chapter 10. I really didn't want to put the characters through this but it seems I didn't have a choice. You know what old Voldy's like, he cant bear to see anyone happy. But do not despair; there is light at the end of the story however dim it may appear from here. Like I said in my last chapter, I have had to re-write this after loosing it to a virus so I hope I haven't missed anything out.

All thinking is put in brackets.

**Loved and lost**

**Chapter 8**

Kate loved weddings, and this one was no exception. It was May. Spring. So the couple had opted for an outdoor affair. Lily looked radiant in her white flowing gown and James looked his handsome self in robes of dark blue. They made their vows of everlasting love and devotion in front of friends and family. Lily's sister refused to show up, saying that she wouldn't come to the wedding if Lily were going to marry 'one of them'. A few tears were shed and a lot of wine was drunk. Everyone was having a wonderful time.

"Who's that talking to Sirius?" Lily asked coming over to her new husband and giving him a kiss.

James looked over his shoulder. "Oh Gods, it's Lucy," he said. "I'd better go before he does something stupid."

"Padfoot, you could charm the hairs off a unicorns backside." He said casually walking up to his friend.

Lucy snorted, her mouthful of wine spraying the grass in front of her.

"If you will excuse us?" James said politely, placing his arm round Sirius' shoulders and steering him away from her. "And here I was thinking you were going to behave yourself today." He chastised.

"I was behaving," Sirius replied, looked very much put out.

"Hitting on my cousins' girlfriend is not my idea of keeping out of trouble." James said trying really hard to keep the smile from his lips.

Sirius grinned, "You know I can't resist a pretty girl mate."

"Obviously you haven't met my cousin yet, or you wouldn't be saying that."

"If he looks anything like you I think I'll be safe," Sirius said with a wink.

"Why don't you see for yourself? He's standing just over there," James said indicating with his head.

"I can't see anything, there's a guy the size of a troll in the way." Sirius complained.

"He is the troll." James said, and then burst out laughing at the look on his friends face.

"Erm… I think we should get another drink," Sirius said.

"I think that's the best idea you've had all day," James replied as they made their way to the drinks table.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Remus knew that Kate was quite happy without an engagement ring, but he had decided to get her one anyway. It had taken him months of searching to find the one he was after but to no avail. In the end he decided to wait until Lily was back from her honeymoon and ask her for her help. She agreed straight away and after looking at every ring in the shop they finally found the perfect one.

"I don't remember seeing this one before," Remus said.

"You didn't have me with you before," she replied with a wink.

The ring they chose was a white gold solitaire with a tiny diamond on each of the shoulders. It was simple yet elegant.

"Do you think she will like it?" he asked her.

"She is going to love it," Lily replied with a small sniff.

"Hey," he said putting an arm around her shoulder. "Come on, I hope you're not getting all soppy on me."

"I'm sorry," she replied. "It's just that you're one of my best friends. I'm glad you have finally found happiness. You deserve it. I can't believe you're getting married," she said giving him a hug.

"In case you haven't noticed werewolves are forbidden to marry." He replied pulling away slightly.

"You wouldn't have bought her that ring if you didn't think there was even the smallest chance that things might change." She said looking him in the eye.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," he replied with a smile that said he wasn't entirely convinced.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Remus had called Kate by floo the day before to let her know that he would be coming round that evening. He picked the ring box up from the kitchen table and looked inside one last time before putting it into his pocket. What if Kate didn't like it? (Don't be stupid) he told himself, (Lily said that she would love it.) Taking a few deep breaths he picked up his broom and opened the door that led him outside. Mounting it he kicked off from the ground and headed off in the direction of Kate's house.

The 10-minute flight passed a lot quicker than he hoped it would. Not because he didn't want to see her, on the contrary, it was because the closer he got to her the more the flutters in his stomach seemed to increase. He hovered above her house for a moment or two before landing and leaning his broom against the wall next to the door. He took a deep breath and rang the bell. The moment the door opened and he saw the smile on Kate's face all thoughts of being nervous disappeared.

"Remus. Why didn't you floo here?" she asked.

"Because I have something to show you," he replied. "Come with me."

Kate took a moment to tie a ribbon around her hair before she locked the door and climbed onto the broom in front of Remus, holding on that little bit tighter as her feet left the ground.

"Close your eyes," he whispered. "I don't want you to see where we're going."

Kate shivered slightly as she let her eyes close. It was exhilarating, the feeling of flying through the air when you couldn't see where you were going or the broom you were flying on, it was almost like they had sprouted wings. Remus pressed close to her back and rested his chin on her shoulder as his hands wrapped themselves around hers on the broom handle. He kept looking at her out of the corner of his eye and couldn't help but smile at what he saw. She had her eyes closed and her bottom lip was clamped tightly in-between her teeth. The sun was starting to go down and as the shadows danced on her face he thought she had never looked more beautiful.

They were flying for 15 minutes when Remus whispered that they were nearly there. A minute or two later Kate gasped as they flew lower.

"Open your eyes," he told her.

It took a moment for Kate's eyes to adjust to the changed light as she opened them, but when they did the sight below her took her breath away.

"Did you do all this?" she asked twisting in his lap to face him.

"With a little help from my friends," he replied with a smile.

"It's beautiful," she whispered.

"Not as beautiful as you," he answered.

Below them on the grass was a blanket, and in the middle of the blanket were 2 glassed and a bottle of wine. All around them were hundreds of candles. Some were on the ground but most of them were floating in the air. Remus flew lower and landed gently on the blanket. He rested his broom against a near by tree before taking Kate's hands in his. He looked down at their linked fingers for a moment before speaking.

"You know I love you don't you? My life changed the day we met. I changed. I had no idea things were going to work out his way. Looking back at Prongs' and Lily's wedding 2 weeks ago I realised that that was what I wanted too. Not just because you want it, but because of what it would mean. If the ministry turned things around it would give me the chance to be something I haven't been since I was 6. I would be accepted. Before I met you I had gotten used to the way my life was. I had gotten used to being called a freak, an animal. But then you came along. You treated me like a man. I will always love you for that, amongst other things."

As Kate pressed her lips against his she felt spots of water on her up turned face.

"It seems I planned everything but the weather," Remus said looking up at the sky.

"I love the rain," Kate replied.

And it was a good job she did because just then the heavens opened and the rain came pouring down, drenching them in seconds. Remus laughed out loud as he picked Kate up and spun her around. The only thing that was keeping the grass beneath them from turning to mud was the blanket they were stood on. She pulled him into a kiss as he lowered her to the ground.

"I could kiss you forever," he said smiling down into her face.

"What are you waiting for then?" she asked grinning.

And she wrapped her arms around his neck claiming his mouth as hers and hers alone.

"What a touching scene." Came a new voice from close by. "Such a shame I must interrupt."

Remus' head snapped up. He wouldn't have heard the stranger for the rain if it weren't for his lycanthropic hearing. There was a figure in a dark cloak standing near by, the hood hiding his face. His wand was aimed at the two of them. Remus took Kate's face in his hands and said, "run, take the broom and go, you have to get out of here." He then turned to face the figure, his own wand drawn in protection. The Death Eater leaned to one side trying to see behind him. Seeing what he was doing Remus shouted, "leave her alone, it's me you want not her. Come any closer and I swear to Gods I will kill you."

Suddenly a light shot out of the end of the Death Eater's wand and Remus found himself flying across the field, his wand falling from his fingers. As he stood he saw the figure turn to Kate. "NO," he yelled, and broke into a run yelling for Kate to do the same. She didn't move, fear keeping her rooted to the spot. His feet had trouble gripping in the wet muddy grass but still he pushed on. He had to reach her. The blast had sent him a fair distance but he had to try. Lightening lit up the sky as once again a beam emerged from the cloaked mans wand, only this time it was aimed at Kate. Remus pumped his legs even harder as he saw her lifeless body fall to the ground. "Stay away from her you bastard," he yelled. He knew he would be next if he weren't careful but he didn't care. All he cared about was getting to Kate in time. Suddenly he lost his footing and he skidded across the wet ground. Pushing himself up on his hands he lifted his head and shook the rain from his eyes.

"I wouldn't come any closer if I were you wolf," the Death Eater shouted. "And you were wrong, it's not you the master is after, it's the woman he wants." He bent down and scooped Kate up with his free hand and with a pop he vanished.

"KATE," Remus screamed getting to his feet and racing over to the place where she was laying only seconds before. He couldn't breathe. His face was twisted with pain and anguish. He grabbed fistfuls of grass in the desperate attempt to hold onto something. He had never felt the wolf as close to the surface as far from the full moon as he did at that moment. Taking in a huge gulp of air he raised his face to the stars and he howled. Finally, unable to fight it any longer, Remus gave in to the darkness that was threatening to overcome him. Sweet oblivion took him before his head even hit the ground.

The ring in his pocket went forgotten as the rain continued to fall around him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"He's waking up. Don't crowd him Peter, give him some space."

Remus awoke in St. Mungos. The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes were his friends watching him, but he was no longer as pleased to see them as he once was. He lay still and quiet. He didn't wasn't to talk about it. He didn't even want to think about it. He just wanted to go back into that world where everything made sense again. Why did he kill her? Why not him? He just didn't understand. Feeling his eyes prickle he turned his head so they couldn't see him. He didn't think he could do this. He didn't think he was strong enough. Turning back to his friends he looked each one of them in the eye silently pleading with them to understand if he fell apart.

He knew that if he was going to get through this he was going to need them more than ever, and he hoped to Merlin that it would be enough.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

To be continued…


	9. The madness within

I know that a lot in this chapter you already know but I just wanted to give you a sense of how crap his life was from that day on.

Also I have a sneaky surprise waiting for you in the next chapter. I just have to decide when Im gonna let you read it. Mwahahaha. P.s. Thanks to Lyny Angell for the review, just to let you know, if you thought I was evil after reading chapter 8, you are going to hate me after you have read 9 and 10. Though please don't hate me too much. xx

All thinking is put in brackets.

**Long Time Love**

**Chapter 9**

Remus was still in St. Mungos when Peter told him that Kate's body had been found and that all hope of her being alive was gone. He felt his heart stop beating. His lungs no longer drew air, as they should. Then he felt numb. There was no anger. No sadness. No pain. Nothing. He willed his body to give up on him. He went from one day to the next not living but merely existing. He slept most of the time. The medi-witches would wake him and force him to eat and drink. For what reason he wasn't sure. He didn't deserve their comfort or their help. He had killed the only woman who had ever loved him. If it weren't for him she would still be alive. He had led her to her death. He wanted to die himself but he felt that he didn't deserve the peace that death would bring him.

Sometimes she would come to him in his dreams to torment him. To make him remember things that his waking self was trying so desperately to forget. She would declare her love for him, kiss him, and hold him so tight that he would become lost in her once more. Then the scene would change and it would be just like it was that fateful night. Rain falling. Lightening crashing. The dark figure in the hooded cloak. He would re-live every second until the moment when she disappeared from his life. He would wake screaming. Sweat clinging to him. Blood pounding in his ears. Once again everything would be fresh and raw, so he would hide inside himself until the numbness returned.

Months passed. He was weak. Losing his strength and his grip on reality. They had never seen him like this before in all the years they had known him and they were becoming frightened. He had been moved to the long-term residents ward. This was normally used for patients with permanent spell damage but he had been there for so long already there was really no where else to put him. Lily went to see him one day to tell him that she and James were expecting a baby. She came away crying, saying that she didn't think he had even understood what she was saying. In all honesty, he was only half aware of her being there. She said he had looked like he had been given the kiss. That his essence, his soul had been sucked out of him and all that was left was an empty shell lying there on the bed.

Albus Dumbledore had heard of the incident and would pop in once in a while to see if there was any improvement, as did Minevra Mcgonagall. It didn't look good for him but still his loyal friends came to see him. They talked to him, re-living their adventures together, the good and the bad, hoping that some word, some memory would bring him back to them. The medi-witches weren't very hopeful that he would come out of it, thinking him too far gone.

At the end of July Lily had the baby and once she was strong enough they took him to see Remus. Lily went up to the bed and sat down on the edge.

"Remus?" She said softly. "We've brought someone to see you."

There was no response. Lily placed her free hand gently on his cheek and turned him to face her.

"Remus, do you remember when I told you I was pregnant? When I told you James and I were going to have a baby? This is Harry, our son. Remus please, can you hear me?"

Something stirred in the back of his mind. He vaguely remembered a conversation he had with Kate about perhaps starting a family when the ministry withdrew its marriage ban on werewolves. He blinked a few times and then slowly lowered his head to look at the tiny bundle in Lily's arms. Remus sat and stared at Harry for the longest time before reaching out a hand to him. Lily held her breath, not daring to believe that this child, her son, would be the key to unlocking his mind. Harry closed his little hand around one of Remus' fingers and brought it to his mouth.

"We were going to have a child," he said in a husky voice that showed it hadn't been used in a long time. "When the ministry changed its mind, we were going to have a child."

That was when the door opened. Remus took a deep gasping breath like a drowning man once again able to taste the sweet air. Love, hate, guilt, fear and anger all washed over him at once and he was unable to do a thing to stop it. James took Harry from Lily's arms to allow her to wrap her arms around him. He tried to shake her off but he was too weak. In the end he gave up and leaned against her. Tears escaped down his cheeks as his body convulsed. He cried for a long time. For what he had had, for what he had lost and for what he would never have again.

He had never allowed himself to grieve and that grief was coming back on him 100 fold. He never thought he would feel this much pain. He was consumed by it. Even after his tears had dried up he still continued to sob. A medi-witch came to see what all the noise was about and couldn't believe her eyes when she saw him. She hurried out of the room and returned a moment later with a vial. She placed a hand on Sirius' arm and told him once Remus was calmer he was to give him the potion. It would help him to sleep.

Finally his sobs subsided and Remus was left with a raw throat and an aching heart. Figuring the worst was over Sirius came over and placed the vial to his lips. His throat was screaming out so much that he didn't even question what it was. Lily continued to hold him as she felt his body relax and his breathing become more even. Gently she placed her hand under his head and lowered it to the pillow before getting up and pulling the sheets over him. No one said a word as they made their way to the door. The relief in their eyes spoke volumes.

He was sat on the bed 3 days later when they came to collect him.

He looked better but there was still a sadness in his eyes that would probably never go away.

"Hey, Moony old boy, you ready to rock and roll?" Sirius bellowed, waking baby Harry up in the process.

Remus gave a small smile. Sirius would never change.

"I'm ready," he said. "I have to get back to the real world sometime."

"That's my boy," Sirius replied.

"I think we had better go," Lily said. "Before you disturb the entire hospital."

Remus eased himself off the bed and turned to follow his friends, not noticing that Peter wasn't even there.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The following year went by quickly. Baby Harry was crucial to Remus' recovery. Little did he know that the next blow would soon be delivered. A prophecy was made about the child that had brought him back to life. Sirius was made their secret keeper but it was changed to Peter at the last moment. No one but James, Lily, Sirius and Peter knew who the secret keeper was. That was until Peter went scampering off to tell all. On All Hallows Eve Remus' life was destroyed once again. James and Lily were dead. Peter was killed a few days later at Sirius' hand. The only one left was Harry. It was a miracle. Not only had he survived the killing curse but also he had nearly destroyed Voldemort in the process.

How could this have happened, just when things were ok again. He had had enough. He left. He spent years travelling all over the country, getting work when and where he could. He didn't stop in one place for too long in case they discovered what he was. Once a year he would go to London to see Harry. Always keeping his distance. He was amazed at how much like James he looked, it almost seemed like the good old days again. When Harry started at Hogwarts he felt so proud. He knew that he was going to be a powerful wizard some day.

When Remus received a letter offering him the position of DADA professor he readily accepted. He awoke on the train to find a dementor hovering over a student. Taking out his wand he summoned his patronus. Once the dementor was gone and he realised that the student was in fact Harry, it took all of his self-control not to gather him into his arms. He must remain distant.

He discovered a lot that year. Peter was alive. Sirius was innocent. Peter was the true traitor. He was right about Harry; he was becoming a very powerful wizard. When Remus admitted to knowing Harry's parents his heart ached. He would have given anything to have them back. He quit his job at the end of the school year after Severus Snapes tongue decided to let slip a few things about him. It tore him apart to have to leave Harry but he had Sirius back. That was something.

His joy at having Sirius back was short lived when 2 years later he lost him again, and had to act fast to stop Harry from joining him. He moved into 12 Grimmauld place, headquarters for the order, but he was away quite a lot on missions. He was grateful to be busy. Keeping busy meant that he wasn't dwelling on the past, on what could have been.

5 years later he received a letter from the ministry requesting his presence. He was very curious as to what it was about as he dialled the number in the telephone box. The new minister told him that since he had taken over from Fudge he had been reviewing certain laws. He saw no reason why witches or wizards who were suffering from lycanthropy should be treated any differently from any other witch or wizard. Lycanthropy was an illness, an incurable disease. It was something that the unfortunate sufferer had no control over. They did not deserve to be punished for it.

He later discovered that it was Severus he had to thank for bringing it to the new ministers attention. One benefit was that it allowed Albus Dumbledore to offer him his old job back. He was delighted. He made a mental note to thank Severus by any means possible when he next saw him.

Later that year he was sat in his office grading his students' papers. Unaware that in just a few short minutes a seemingly innocent knock at the door was about to turn his life upside-down one last time.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

To be continued…


	10. Solitary confinement

Hey everyone, I decided to be kind and give you all the last 2 chapters now. I was going to wait until after the weekend but I felt like being nice. Enjoy them for they are your last. Love you all. Xxx

All thinking is put in brackets.

**Long Time Love**

**Chapter 10**

It took several hours for Kate to wake up but when she did she would have given anything to be able to slip back into unconsciousness. She hurt all over and felt stiff from sleeping on the cold hard floor. She tried to sit up, finding it a little difficult as her wrists were bound. Her hair still damp from the rain was hanging in her eyes. The room she was in was pitch black but even though she couldn't see anything there was an unmistakeable presence. One that she didn't like the feeling of at all. She moved to her knees as she heard footsteps nearby, slow and even.

"Who's there?" She asked into the darkness.

"Ah, finally you're awake," a voice replied. It wasn't very deep but it was definitely male. There was also something about it that sounded vaguely familiar.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked again.

"Now now Kate, that's no way to speak to an old friend is it?" The voice said.

An old friend? So she did know him.

"You didn't answer my question," she said with more confidence than she felt.

The silence was deafening as she waited for him to reveal his identity to her. Suddenly she heard the word lumos muttered and had to bring her hands up to shield her eyes. After a minute she slowly lowered them and gasped as she saw the hooded figure before her. She saw chubby fingers rise to push back the hood that was covering his face.

"You?" she cried. Her eyes were wide open now.

"In the flesh," he replied slowly and deliberately. One side of his mouth lifted in a smirk.

"What's going on Peter? She whispered. "What am I doing here?"

"You seem a little confused Kate," he said. "Allow me to educate you. It was me that came for you. It was me that blasted your boyfriend across the field."

"I figured that much out for myself," she said becoming angry. "What I want to know is why?"

"You really need to control that temper of yours Kate. Especially when I take you to see the Master. He doesn't tolerate such behaviour," he sneered.

Kate froze. The Master? Surely he didn't mean Voldemort? She then took in the black robe he wore and it all seemed to click into place.

"How long have you been working for him?" she asked.

"Not that you really need to know but 5 months." He answered.

"But you were our friend," she said. "How could you do this?"

"Come off it Kate, we were never friends. I was the punch line of practically every joke. I was tolerated. I never really fit in. You know that as well as I do. The Master? He accepted me when no one else wanted me around. He told me to keep up the pretence of being a Marauder to learn more of your secrets and to keep your trust so that I could tear you all down one by one. That was my prize for serving him. He even allowed me the honour of collecting you myself, and it was worth every second to see the look on that werewolf's face when I took you down. I have to go now. I've said enough and the Master needs to know you're awake."

"Going to get your orders are you?" she said looking up at him through her hair. Her eyes flashing with anger and hate.

"It's not like that. He doesn't give me orders, he advises me."

"Don't kid yourself," she threw back.

"Just for the record," he said with a grin. "I wouldn't expect your wolf in shining armour to come charging in to rescue you. He's dead.

And nodding in satisfaction as he saw Kate lower her head to her hands he closed the door behind him leaving her in darkness once again.

Why was this happening? She was being held against her will. Remus had been killed. Merlin only knew what was going to happen to the others. She had never felt so helpless in her entire life.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Peter smirked as he strained to hear the sobs coming from the other side of the door. He then went to report the news of her being awake.

Entering Voldemort's chambers he went down on one knee and lowered his head. "My Lord," he said. "I have brought news. The woman is awake. I have informed her of the wolf's demise. Also the small matter of preventing the wolf from finding his mate has been dealt with. There is no way he would be able to sense her now."

"You have done well my friend," the slow rasping voice said. "I am pleased with you."

"Thank you My Lord," Peter grovelled.

"Bring her to me." He ordered.

"Yes My Lord," and he scampered off.

Unlocking the door he threw it open letting the light wash over Kate, who turned her head sharply to the side. He strode over to her and pulled her sharply to her feet by her arm.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked trying to struggle out of his grasp. Peter didn't answer her. "Answer me damn you." She yelled.

"You were right Wormtail, the woman has spirit."

Kate stopped when she heard the voice and looked over in the direction it came from. Fear stopped her from moving her head too quickly. This was it; she was going to see him. Her chest was heaving from anticipation mixed with the effort of trying to get away from Peter. She stopped breathing for a second or two when her eyes met his face giving Peter the perfect opportunity to throw her to the floor.

He wasn't at all what she was expecting. Not that she was at all sure what she was expecting. She thought he might be partially hidden by a hood, red eyes glowing out of the darkness. Long fingers like claws or talons ready to tear her to shreds. What she really saw stopped her in her tracks. His face, pale in sharp contrast to his black hair that hung past his shoulders, wasn't grotesque by any means. It was painfully thin but that only served to enhance his cheekbones that gave him a sort of feminine beauty. He didn't smile but his dark eyes flashed in amusement at Kate's reaction to him. She let her gaze fall to his chest and arms, then down to his hands that were interlocked before him. He was leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. They weren't at all claw like. His fingers were long and elegant. He brought his hands up and touched his thumb to his lips forcing her to make contact with his eyes once again.

"What do you want with me?" she asked in a low voice to keep it from trembling. "Why have you brought me here?"

"I'm glad you asked me that question," he said standing up to pace the floor in front of her. "See, Wormtail here was feeling neglected by the ones he thought cared for him, namely you and your friends. I have brought you here to teach you that that was not a wise move, not a wise move at all. Your werewolf friend, he was the first. Because of his transformations every month I knew that he was used to physical pain, I had to hurt him in a way that he could never imagine. The last thoughts and feelings he had before he died were the agony of heartbreak. You should have seen him. He looked as though he had had his heart ripped from his chest. It was magnificent."

"You monster," she screamed at him. "You evil bastard."

"Such Spirit. Such great inner strength. She will be fun to break do you not think my friend?"

"Oh yes My Lord," Peter said gleefully.

"You will not lay a finger on me," she said, teeth bared with rage.

"Now, we will just have to agree to differ on that one wont we?" He said crouching in front of her and running a finger down her cheek. Seeing her flinch away from him he leaned in and whispered in her ear, "it appears I have proven you wrong already."

Before rising he snaked his tongue out and trailed it roughly up her cheek. He then stood and walked back to his chair. "Take her away Wormtail, I am finished with her for now."

With a grunt, she was lifted to her feet and dragged back off to her prison.

"You will get what's coming to you Peter, make no mistake about that."

Peter ignored her comment but stated simply, "I suggest you rest. You are going to need your strength." And with a smirk he closed the door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The first time Kate was summoned she screamed the entire time. He hurt and abused her, doing things she never dreamed were possible. She returned bloodied and bruised. She never slept that night, only sat rocking herself, her arms around her legs and her eyes wide open, fixed on the place where she knew the door was. Once a day a tray of tray of food and cup of water would re-fill its self, and every time she would find the ribbon she had hidden and tie a knot in it so she wouldn't forget how long she had been there for.

She had been there for about a month when she was summoned once again.

"Playtime," Peter said.

"Fuck you," came her reply.

"I already have, remember? He said with a grin as he pulled her to her feet.

"How could I forget?" she spat. "You were the worst I've ever had. Now get your filthy hands off me.

"I didn't hear you complaining yesterday," he said turning her to face him and leaning in until their noses were only inches apart.

"I would never willingly let you touch me," she said bringing her knee up swiftly to meet his groin. The impact wasn't as solid as she would have liked due to her growing lack of strength, but it was satisfying enough to knock him off balance for a moment.

"Like I said, don't fucking touch me," she hissed at him.

"You will pay for that," Peter said dragging her out of the door and towards what had been christened the playroom.

"I'm glad you decided to show," Voldemort said as he saw the two enter. At seeing Peter limping slightly he smirked. "Had a bit of an accident did you my friend?"

No more than he deserved," Kate snapped.

"Shut up bitch," Peter said giving her a slap that sent her to the floor.

"Your presence is no longer required Wormtail," Voldemort said, the tone of his voice leaving no room for argument.

"Yes My Lord," he said with a slight lowering of his head before slipping from the room.

"Still a feisty young witch aren't you?" he bellowed. "I thought that you would have broken by now. Actually I'm quite impressed you've lasted this long."

Suddenly he charged up to her and pinned her roughly to the floor by her throat, hitting her repeatedly in the face with his free hand.

"Haven't you learned by now not to fight me Miss Parker?" He yelled at her.

Kate's breath was coming in short gasps as he still held on tightly to her throat. She flinched as he ran a finger down her cheek.

His voice softened when he said, "It would be so much better if you didn't fight me. I always get what I want one way or another."

Feeling the pressure ease she filled her lungs completely with fresh air before turning to face him.

"I will never stop fighting you," she whispered.

"Oh yes you will," he growled before proceeding with his cruelty once more.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It only took her one more week until Kate's spirit was finally broken. She learned that it was always slightly easier to bear if she co-operated. There was no more struggling. No more screaming. No more fighting. Whenever Voldemort or Peter took her she would lay there like a rag doll. Wherever she was lead she would go without resistance. She didn't know how long she had been captive for and she no longer cared.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Days became weeks, which in turn became months, then years. Before she knew it 2 years and 4 months had passed. One day Peter came to see her. He didn't touch her, not that she would have had the strength to stop him anyway. He just sat there with an insane grin on his face. Finally he spoke.

"I have a secret," he sang. "You remember James and Lily don't you? Your friends?"

She didn't answer, not that he expected her to.

"They had a baby a year and 3 months ago. His name is Harry. Stupid name if you ask me. Anyway, there is a prophecy. It says, 'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, born to those that have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies.' It's Harry Kate. We can't let that boy grow up. He must die, along with James and Lily. The time has come. The master has told me to be patient; he said he has been waiting for something, and now it's here. They have gone into hiding to protect their son but guess who was made their secret keeper? We leave this evening, All Hallows Eve, appropriate don't you think? After this the only one left is that mangy dog. But don't worry about him; he won't be left out. We will be back tomorrow, don't miss us too much will you."

And with that he grabbed her roughly and kissed her on the mouth, allowing her head to fall onto her chest as he let go of her. After he had gone Kate lifted her head again.

"James? Lily?" She vaguely remembered those names.

"Who is the mangy dog?" She sat and thought for a moment.

"Sirius." She finally remembered.

"Peter, James, Sirius… Remus." As she said the last name a choked sob escaped her throat. Why didn't they just kill her? Didn't they think she had suffered enough? Little did she know that from that night on she would be alone. Peter would no longer come to get her; Voldemort would no longer lay a finger on her. She didn't know which was worse, the violent torture or the permanent solitude. Her food continued to magically appear, silently mocking her, reminding her every day that she was still alive. She thought about starving herself, but she only managed a couple of days until she gave in. She took to talking to herself, creating friends that at first she could neither see nor hear. It didn't take long before her imaginary companions began to take shape. 16 long years she was there for, 14 of which she was alone. One day the door opened. Kate froze then darted out of the light like an insect when you lift a garden stone. She pressed herself as close to the wall as she could.

Then she screamed.

A figure dashed across the room and clamped a hand over her mouth to silence her.

"Shh," the figure said. "I'm not going to hurt you. But you have to be quiet."

Her arms flailed wildly trying to get away from him making him lose his hold on her mouth. Strange words ripped from her throat that he didn't understand. He had to get her to be quiet somehow. Although he had no choice in the matter he still hated himself for what he was about to do. He placed his hand around her throat and squeezed gently. Gradually increasing the pressure until no more sound escaped her lips. He leaned back slightly to take in her dishevelled appearance. Her face was dirty and achingly thin. Her black hair was thick with knots. Her eyes were open wide as she shook with terror. He knew there was no point in asking her any questions; her mind had left her a long time ago. He knew the signs.

"I have to go now," he said, not really sure that she would understand him. "But I promise you I will be back and when I do I will get you out of here, I swear. I just need a couple of days to think."

And before he could be discovered, he rose to his feet and had swept out of the room locking the door behind him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

2 days later and good to his word the door opened once again and in walked the stranger. Kate was asleep. He walked over to her and shook her gently to wake her. Snapping to attention she sat up and tried to get away from him but he held her firm.

"It's ok," he said to her. "It's only me, remember? From the other day? I told you I would return. I have a plan. Will you cease this flapping woman?"

It was as if she couldn't even hear him. She continued to struggle.

"I need you to drink this," he said. "I need you to drink it now."

He had to be quick. He grabbed her face in one hand and forced the potion past her lips with the other. In seconds she went limp. He laid her on the floor before him and cast a glamour charm on her. He then conjured up a blanket in which to wrap her. Getting to his feet he picked her up and left the room.

"My Lord," he said striding into Voldemorts chambers. "I was looking for the information you sent me for when I came across something rather intriguing."

He walked over to the man sat in front of the fire and placed the bundle on the floor at his feet. Unwrapping one end he stepped back to let him see.

"Is this a joke?" Voldemort demanded.

"No, My Lord. Whoever this used to be it looks as though they have been dead for quite some time."

Suddenly a look of recognition flickered over his face. "My toy," he said. "I had completely forgotten I still had her." He reached a hand out to touch her face but thought better of it at the last moment. He paused for a moment before continuing with a bored note in his voice. "Anyway, we can't have corpses littering the place. Dispose of her Severus. Discreetly."

"Right away My Lord." He said.

And with that he scooped Kate up and with a pop he disappeared.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next time Severus saw her he heard her long before he laid eyes on her. She was screaming in terror. The medi-witches were at their wits end. Severus strode up to one of the healers as she was aiming her wand at Kate and grabbed her wrist.

"What on earth is going on here?" He demanded.

"She wont let us near her long enough to get her to drink a calming potion. I was just going to stun her for a moment."

Severus was furious. "Gods woman, after everything she has been through you think that the best course of action is to attack her? And what is she doing out here? I gave you specific instructions when I brought her in that she was to be placed in a darkened room. There is no wonder she is so terrified." He then strode over to where Kate was cowering and ignoring her shouts of protest he placed his arms around her in a silent offering of comfort. Looking up at the medical staff he said in his most commanding voice, "I expect a room for her to be ready in no more than 5 minutes. Do you understand?"

With that they scattered, busying themselves. Not one of them wanting to face the sharp edge of his tongue. They had seen him as a patient enough times to know what his temper was like when he got really angry.

As soon as the room was ready Severus picked her up and carried her to her new room. "Close the door on your way out," he said.

Setting her down on the floor she scuffled away against the wall. She was calmer now and for that Severus was grateful. The room was so dark he wasn't sure where she was at first, until he heard her. Her voice was soft and had a child's quality to it.

"Tay no co back. Tay no co back. Ownay gain. Reem co back. Say may."

Severus was slightly disturbed by the things she was saying. He didn't understand them but he knew it must mean something to her; he just had to find out what. He assumed she had been alone for so long that her version of the English language had become somewhat distorted.

It was several weeks before he saw her again but there was little change in her. She still continued to live in a darkened room. A medi-witch approached him and told him that the results of the blood test had arrived. It was amazing the amount of information you could get from just one drop of blood.

"I'm sure you will understand that I can't tell you everything as her file is confidential, but I can tell you that her name is Katelyn Parker, and she is a half blood. She is currently 35 years of age."

"She is my age," he said almost to himself. Did she attend Hogwarts? He wondered to himself. He couldn't remember her. "Does the record state if she was a Hogwarts student?" he asked."

The witch scanned her notes. "Yes, she was in the Hufflepuff house."

"Thank you," he said and turned his back on her. "Hufflepuff?" He wasn't at all surprised. His mind wandered to 3 Griffindors he knew. Miss Granger? Her search for knowledge surpassed any Ravenclaw. Mr Weasley? He could be just as soft as a Hufflepuff. Mr Potter? There were times he had a sneakiness worthy of the finest Slytherin. It stood to reason that a Hufflepuff could have a heart as brave as a Griffindor. He wondered if the hat actually put any thought into where it put the students.

Deciding it was time to visit her he opened the door just enough to allow him to slip inside. It seemed that she was unaware of his presence at first and he heard her speak like she did the last time he saw her.

"Tay no co back. Say may Reem. Tay no co back."

Suddenly he heard her sharp intake of breath and he realised she knew he was there.

"Go, go," she screamed.

Severus ignored her and instead of leaving he went to her and getting an idea he took hold of her face in his hands and said, "Tay no co back?"

Kate went ridged. "Tay no co back. Tay go. Tay no co back." Came her reply.

Severus quickly went over the words in his mind. There were three words that he could identify. Go, no and back. Tay go? Could that mean 'they go'? In which case, 'Tay no co back' must mean, 'they no come back'. What else did she say? He racked his brain to remember. She had said 'Reem'.

"Reem?" he said quietly.

"Reem no co back," she replied.

Severus didn't know what she meant by that but he would figure her out if it was the last thing he did.

Once a month they would increase the light in her room slightly. She had been in the dark for so long her eyes needed time to adjust. Severus still came to see her. There was no record of any family so he couldn't just abandon her. He realised that first he would have to gain her trust, so he had let her teach him her language. He then had to teach her the correct way of speaking. He actually found that he enjoyed his sessions with her. It was a long, slow process but she was improving.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hello Severus," Kate said one Saturday morning, still a little unsure. The year was 1998 and Kate had been a resident of St. Mungos for 3 years.

"Goodmorning Miss Parker," he replied. "You are looking well. I was thinking we could do something different today. I thought we might take a step outside."

She looked frightened at once.

"Ok," he said putting his hands up. "I see that was a bad idea. We will talk instead. I have heard you talk about someone called Remus."

Kate nodded. She had long since learned not to cry over him. Crying would not bring him back.

"Who is he?" Severus asked.

"My love," she said simply. "He is gone. He was gone long ago."

"There was a boy in our year at Hogwarts called Remus. Remus Lupin. Am I to take it from that look that that is the same Remus to which you refer?"

Kate nodded.

"I do not wish to cause you distress, but he is not gone." Seeing the look of confusion on her face he went on. "Remus Lupin is alive and well, and working at Hogwarts as the Defence against the dark arts Professor."

"You lie," she said. "You lie."

"I am not lying to you I assure you. He is one of my colleagues. Right now he will be sat up in his office, grading papers and listening to some tasteless drivel he has wrongfully mistaken for music."

"No," she whispered. "Why did he not come? If he is alive, why did he not come?" She demanded.

"That is something which I can not answer," he said placing a hand on her shoulder. "I will leave you now. You need time to think. I shall return tomorrow."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Severus came back the next day to find Kate deep in thought.

"Miss Parker?" he said. "Are you alright?"

Kate was startled for a second before realising who it was. Standing up she said, "I am ready Severus. If Remus is not gone, I have to see him. I am ready to go outside."

Severus took hold of her hand and with a promise that he would not let go she allowed him to lead her out of the door. The medi-witches gasped when they saw them but the look on Severus' face told them not to say anything. She clung on for dear life, her heart racing, but she was determined that this wouldn't beat her. She closed her eyes to stop the world from spinning and when she opened them again everything seemed still once more. So far so good.

"Take me to him," she said.

"I do not think you are quite ready for that Miss Parker," he replied.

"I have spent the last 19 years believing the man I loved to be dead. Now I find that he is not I demand that you take me to him," she repeated. "

Sighing, Severus looked over to the medi-witches for their approval. Seeing none that objected, he put his arms around her. "Hold on tight to me," he said and apparated them both to Hogwarts.

Arriving outside the gates he lowered her feet to the floor. She opened her eyes but immediately closed them again.

"Come," he said. "I will get you inside." And he helped her walk up to the main doors. He then led her up the many staircases to the DADA classroom.

"His office is just up these stairs," Severus said. "I will not come in with you."

Kate threw her arms around his neck and whispered a thank you before letting him go.

"Do not mention it Miss Parker," he replied.

She then turned to grab the handrail and started to pull herself up the stairs. Stopping at the top she looked down at herself and for the first time she realised that she was wearing a hospital gown. Shrugging, she smoothed her hands down the white cotton and raised her hand to knock at the door.

-

-

-

-

-

-

To be continued…


	11. Second chances

All thinking is put in brackets.

**Long Time Love**

**Chapter 11**

"Come in," she heard him call out. She was going to see him again. Her heart was racing as she reached for the door handle. Turning it she opened the door and went inside.

"Professor Lupin?" She asked, not sure that this was even him.

"Be right with you", she heard his reply.

Waiting for him to finish what he was doing gave her the perfect opportunity to study him. His sandy hair was speckled with grey and even with his head bent she could see that we was sporting a moustache. Long graceful fingers flew over the parchment, almost dancing with the quill he was holding. He didn't look too healthy, like he hadn't eaten properly for a long time. (Look who's talking) she told herself. His shabby robe hung off him like an old potato sack.

"Right, what can I do…?"

As he looked up Kate saw the scars that ran across his face and she knew that it really was him. She took a step towards him, half of her wanting to throw her arms around his neck and thank Merlin that she had found him again, and the other half wanting to slap him for deserting her in her hour of need. But something in his eyes stopped her. She saw the colour drain from his face and his hands went to grip the edge of his desk.

"What's the matter Moony?" She heard herself say. "You look like you've seen a ghost".

The moment the words were out of her mouth she knew how stupid they sounded. The look on his face also told her that it was definitely the wrong thing for her to say.

"Who are you?" He whispered.

"Remus?" Kate was confused. (He hasn't seen you for 19 years you dummy, of course he isn't going to recognise you straight away.)

"I said who are you?" He demanded. Standing up and drawing his wand, he aimed it directly at her.

"Remus, you're scaring me." Whatever reaction she was expecting, it certainly wasn't this. Anyway, shouldn't it be her getting mad? "It's me, Kate."

"Don't come any closer." (It's not her,) he told himself. (Peter told me that she was dead. Her body had been found 19 years ago, it's not her. But what if it is? What if Peter was lying back then? He had got James and Lily killed, then had Sirius framed and sent to Azkaban. It's possible.) No, it wasn't her. Who ever this was had come to finish him off, to destroy what little sanity he had left.

"You're not Kate. Kate's dead. Don't lie to me, tell me who you are." He yelled.

(He thought I was dead? That's why he didn't come for me.) She thought, everything clicking into place.

She could see his wand hand shaking.

(Oh Gods, he's going to kill me,) she thought suddenly, fighting the rising panic in her throat. (Think Kate, think.) What could she say or do to make him see? (How about the truth?) Kate walked backwards until she met the wall then slid to the floor.

"My name is Katelyn Parker. I am 38 years old. I was kidnapped 19 years ago by a man named Peter Pettigrew, someone I considered to be my friend. He was working for Voldemort. I was used as a toy for them for… I don't know how long it was. They abused and humiliated me and when I wasn't needed I was locked away in a room with no source of light. They told me you were dead. I suppose to destroy any hope I might have of you coming to save me. They would take me out when they got bored. They would have their way with me and beat me. When they were done they would lock me away again, give me enough time to heal and then it would start all over again.

"Then one day Peter came to see me. He said that they were going to kill James and Lily and something about a prophecy. They never came back. I don't remember much after that. I was in there for years, until a man named Severus Snape found me. He got me out. He gave me a potion to make it look like I was dead.

"The next thing I remember after I was left to rot is being in St. Mungos, hence my, oh so fashionable attire. I went crazy; I couldn't even remember how to speak properly. Severus has been helping me for the past 3 years. I told him about you yesterday. He told me that he knew you. I made him bring me here. I needed to see for myself that you weren't gone."

At some point during her story Remus had lowered his wand but he wouldn't have been able to say when. Suddenly the door opened and a man of about 18 entered.

"Hey Moony, you got a minute?" He asked.

Kate looked up. "James?" She whispered, not able to believe her eyes.

The man looked down at the woman sat on the floor.

"Bit of a bad moment for me Harry," Remus said.

"Err, sure," Harry replied. "Sorry. I'll see you later." And taking one more look at Kate he backed out of the room.

Her whole story was enough to get him to listen but hearing her say that one word, that one name had made him really want to believe her.

She could see by the conflicting emotions on his face that it hadn't been enough, and she lowered her head in defeat. Then an idea came to her. It was a long shot but she didn't have much of a choice at this point. It was her last chance. She raised her head to look into his face.

"Moony," she said. "Come on Moony, come out to play. I know you want to."

"What are you doing?" Remus demanded.

"You want proof? I'm going to give you proof. If I'm not who I say I am, Moony will know. The wolf always knows his mate right?"

He looked at her as though she had completely lost her mind.

"Do it," she cried.

Remus closed his eyes. With the moon only a week away it wasn't too hard to get him to come to the surface. When he opened his eyes again she could see that it was no longer just Remus under there. He stood there for a moment, his nostrils flared, before walking slowly towards her. Kate was frightened. It had been so long. What if it didn't work? What if he didn't recognise her? It was too late to change her mind now. He had reached her by now and was stood looking down at her. Suddenly he reached down and grabbed her by the arms yanking her to her feet. He nudged her head to one side with his own and started sniffing her neck, his teeth dangerously bared. He then reached out with his tongue and gave her shoulder a tentative lick. Seconds later he had his arms wrapped around her, his face buried in her hair. It was at that moment that her legs finally gave up on her. They could no longer hold her weight and she began to slip through his arms. He carefully lifted her up, carried her through to his private rooms and placed her on the sofa. They sat together for a long time just holding each other, unable to let go.

Finally Kate broke the silence. "Do you want to hear something strange?"

"Sure," he said. "You can tell me anything."

"He never used magic on me,"

"Never?" he asked looking up at her.

"Never. He said that he didn't have to. That he was strong enough to beat me without it. I tried to fight him but it just got harder and harder. It's kind of odd really, a wizard like him not using his wand. I never thought about it before."

After a pause she said, "So, you're a professor now?"

"Yes," he replied. "I was here 5 years ago but it managed to get out about my lycanthrope. Actually I think Severus mentioned it on purpose. He always was jealous that I had got the job instead of him. Anyway, something inside of him must have felt guilty because he has spent the last 5 years getting me my job back. What Severus did has changed my life. Speaking of which." He raised himself from the sofa and took something from a draw. Returning, he had a look on his face that Kate didn't understand. "Getting my job back has meant that I am now recognised as a man, not just as a werewolf."

After a pause he said, "I have something that belongs to you."

He held his hand out to her and opened it. Laid on his open palm was a small box.

"What is it?" She asked, looking at first at the box then at Remus.

"Open it," he said with a smile.

With shaking fingers she picked the box up and looked at it for a moment before raising the lid. Inside was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen.

"I don't understand," she said taking it out to admire it properly.

"I was going to give it to you the night you disappeared. I have carried it around with me ever since. I couldn't bear to get rid of it. It was the only link to you I had left." He took the ring from her and slipped it onto her finger. "I've been waiting a long time to do that," he said smiling.

They sat in silence before Kate spoke again. "That man? The one that came into your office? It wasn't James was it? It was Harry."

"Yeah," Remus replied. "He looks so much like his father, but with Lily's eyes. Wait there, I think I have a picture."

He got up and rummaged round for a moment before sitting back down and handing Kate a photograph. She gasped, her eyes flying open wide.

"The resemblance is uncanny."

"Isn't it just," he said smiling.

"Who's the girl?" she asked. "She looks just like…"

"Lilly," Remus finished off for her. "Her name is Ginny. She's Harry's girlfriend. It appears the Potter men have a thing for redheads."

"Will I get to meet them?" She asked.

"I certainly hope so," Remus said.

"You know," Kate began, staring at the photograph. "I almost feel like I've been given a second chance. Like I missed it all the first time so I'm going round again."

"I know that feeling," he said. "Come here."

And as he pulled her to him they lay back on the sofa safe in each others arms, free to live the past 19 years all over again.

Only this time everything was going to be different.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

THE END


	12. Epilogue

Well, here I was thinking that this was all done and dusted when Lyny Angell goes and asks for an epilogue. Hope it comes up to scratch. Let me say a final thank you to all those who have reviewed and to all those that may review long after I have forgotten about this. xxx

Long Time Love.

Chapter 12.

Epilogue.

A year had passed. Voldemort had been defeated, for good this time. The aurors, Ron, Hermione and of course Severus, had weakened him enough for Harry to cast the final blow. Harry and Ginny had become engaged and their wedding ceremony was going to take place in a couple of days.

"Are you ready?" Remus asked Kate as they stood inside the closed doors at Hogwarts.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she replied.

As he reached out his hand to take the door handle Kate stopped him.

"Please," she said. "Let me. If I cant open the door I don't think I will ever find the strength to walk through it."

Remus pulled his hand away, his eyes full of understanding.

"Ok," he said softly.

"Thank you Remus. I love you," she said placing a hand on his cheek. "You have been so patient with me. Lets do this shall we?"

Kate placed her hand on the handle and paused for a moment before slowly turning it. She took a deep breath and pulled the door towards her, her other hand gripping Remus' tightly. The moment the door was open the world began to spin before her eyes and she hastily closed it again.

"I can't do this," she said, her eyes filling with tears.

"Yes you can," he replied. "I know you can. Think about Harry and Ginny, about how much you want to be at the wedding, how much they want you there. They are why you are doing this. Remember?"

"No, I can't do it," she cried desperately.

"I believe you can Miss Parker," came Severus' voice from behind them. "If you give up now after coming this far then you are not the woman I thought you were." He looked around him for a second to make sure that no one else was listening before he continued. "Do you not remember the way the sky looks during a sunrise or sunset? Or the way a bird looks when it is in full flight? What about the way the grass smell after it has been raining? Do you not even remember the way it feels to have the sun on your face? There is beauty all around you Miss Parker. Beauty that will have gone to waste, if you do not open your eyes."

Both Kate and Remus, especially Remus, stood looking at him with their mouths slightly open. She did remember those things, vaguely, in the back of her mind, but they were there none the less. Slowly she turned to the door once again and with a deep breath she flung the door open wide. Fighting back the nausea that threatened to overcome her she looked out into the world that she had been hidden from for so long.

"Beautiful isn't it Miss Parker?" Severus said, gauging her reaction and seeing her to be quite anxious. "It's just a shame you lacked the courage to do this weeks ago. I believe I overestimated you Miss Parker.

"What?" Kate said, unable to believe what she was hearing. "What did you just say?"

"Well it appears you are no more than a weak and humble Hufflepuff after all Miss Parker." He sneered.

"How dare you Severus Snape. I thought we were friends. I should have known. I've been warned about how you used to be, with your prejudices. Oh and another thing, I have told you time and time again my name is Kate."

"It's no good you know," Remus said. "He's been a professor for too long. I've never known him to call anyone by anything other than their Surname."

"Well it's about time he started then. Severus you get back here." She ran down the steps and reached out to grab his arm, turning him to face her. "My name is Kate. Not Parker or Miss Parker. It's Kate, and I'm not letting you go until you say it."

Severus just looked at her and smirked.

"And just what in Merlin's name are you smirking at?" She demanded.

Severus just looked up. Curiosity getting the better of her, Kate followed his gaze. Her eyes went wide as she realised where she was.

"Never underestimate the power of distraction Kate," he whispered pulling himself free. "Well it seems my job here is done, I will see you both at the wedding."

She watched him go feeling lighter than she had felt in a long time. She was finally released from her prison. Everything looked so different, yet strangely familiar. She turned around to face Remus who had a huge grin on his face.

"You knew what he was up to didn't you?" She asked.

"Yes," he replied laughing. "And I'm kicking myself that I didn't think of it first."

-

The day was perfect. The sky was blue, the air was still and Ron, Remus and Severus were stood next to Harry waiting for Ginny to make her big entrance. After the final battle Severus found himself free to make his own choices once more in regards to friendships. He discovered that the-boy-who-lived-to-be-a-pain-in-his-arse and co really weren't that bad after all, even though at times he was loath to admit it.

"Don't look so nervous Harry," Ron said with a grin. "Everything is going to be fine. In a few minutes Ginny is going to be here and before you know it you are going to be wondering what you were so bloody nervous about."

"What if I forget what I'm supposed to say?" He asked.

"You wont," Ron said. "Hermione has been through it with you a thousand times. There is no way you could forget it after that."

Seeing that he wasn't quite getting through to him he nudged Severus who realised that it was his turn to give last minute words of wisdom.

"It doesn't matter if you get the wording exactly right or not Mr Potter, what matters is that you mean them." And that was as much as they were going to get out of him.

Remus rolled his eyes and decided on a different approach.

"You know something Harry," he said to the young man. "James was the same age as you when he and your mother got married."

"Really?" Harry replied.

"Oh yes. His robes were just a shade darker than the ones you are wearing. Your mother? She looked breath taking, as I'm sure Ginny will be. If they were here today they would be so proud of the man you have become. So very proud."

Harry felt his eyes prickle as he heard those words. He really did wish his parents were there but he had no time to dwell on that right now, he would have plenty of time after the ceremony. Anyway, at least he didn't feel nervous anymore. Suddenly he felt a poking in his side.

"Heads up Harry," he heard Ron say, and he lifted his head to see Ginny walking towards him. She looked radiant in a flowing gown of purest white. Her red hair was loose and trailed down her back in waves. She came to stop in front of him and smiled making him feel a little lightheaded. They both turned to face their old headmaster and waited for him to begin.

Dumbledore "We have come together here in celebration of the joining together of Ginevera Weasley and Harry James Potter. There are many things to say about marriage. Much wisdom concerning the joining together of two souls has come our way through all paths of belief, and from many cultures. With each union, more knowledge is gained and more wisdom gathered. Though we are unable to give all this knowledge to these two, who stand before us, we can hope to leave with them the knowledge of love and its strengths and the anticipation of the wisdom that comes with time. The law of life is love unto all beings. Without love, life is nothing, without love, death has no redemption. Love is anterior to Life, posterior to Death, initial of Creation and the exponent of Earth. If we learn no more in life, let it be this.

"Marriage is a bond to be entered into only after considerable thought and reflection. As with any aspect of life, it has its cycles, its ups and its downs, its trials and its triumphs. With full understanding of this, Harry and Ginevera have come here today to be joined as one in marriage. Others would ask, at this time, who gives the bride in marriage, but, as a woman is not property to be bought and sold, given and taken, I ask simply if she comes of her own will and if she has her family's blessing.

"Ginevera, is it true that you come of your own free will and accord?"

Ginny "Yes, it is true."

Dumbledore "With whom do you come and whose blessings accompany you."

Arthur Weasley "She comes with me, her father, and is accompanied by all of her family's blessings."

Dumbledore "Please join hands with your betrothed and listen to that which I am about to say. Above you are the stars, below you are the stones, as time doth pass, remember...

"Like a stone should your love be firm like a star should your love be constant. Let the powers of the mind and of the intellect guide you in your marriage, let the strength of your wills bind you together, let the power of love and desire make you happy, and the strength of your dedication make you inseparable. Be close, but not too close. Possess one another, yet be understanding. Have patience with one another, for storms will come, but they will pass quickly.

"Be free in giving affection and warmth. Have no fear and let not the ways of the unenlightened give you unease, for the lord and Lady are with you always.

"Harry, I have not the right to bind thee to Ginevera, only you have this right. If it be your wish, say so at this time and place your ring in her hand."

Harry "It is my wish."

Dumbledore "Ginevera, if it be your wish for Harry to be bound to you, place the ring on his finger." She places ring on Harry's left ring finger.

"Ginevera I have not the right to bind thee to Harry only you have this right. If it be your wish, say so at this time and place your ring in his hand."

Ginny "It is my wish."

Dumbledore "Harry, if it be your wish for Ginevera to be bound to you, place the ring on her finger." He places ring on Ginny's left ring finger.

Harry

"I, Harry James Potter, in the name of the spirit of Lord and lady that resides within us all, by the life that courses within my blood and the love that resides within my heart, take thee Ginevera to my hand, my heart, and my spirit, to be my chosen one. To desire thee and be desired by thee, to possess thee, and be possessed by thee, without sin or shame, for naught can exist in the purity of my love for thee. I promise to love thee wholly and completely without restraint, in sickness and in health, in plenty and in poverty, in life and beyond, where we shall meet, remember, and love again. I shall not seek to change thee in any way. I shall respect thee, thy beliefs, thy people, and thy ways, as I respect myself."

Ginny

"I Ginevera Weasley, in the name of the spirit of Lord and Lady that resides within us all, by the life that courses within my blood, and the love that resides within my heart, take thee Harry James to my hand, my heart, and my spirit to be my chosen one. To desire thee and be desired by thee, to possess thee and be possessed by thee, without sin or shame, for naught can exist in the purity of my love for thee. I promise to love thee wholly and completely without restraint, in sickness and in health, in plenty and in poverty, in life and beyond, where we shall meet, remember, and love again. I shall not seek to change thee in any way. I shall respect thee, thy beliefs, thy people, and thy ways as I respect myself."

Dumbledore Hands a chalice to Harry saying to both of them. "May you drink your fill from the cup of love."

Harry holds chalice to Ginny's lips while she takes a sip. He then hands it to Ginny who holds it to Harrys lips while he takes a sip. The chalice is then handed back to Dumbledore who sets it on the table. Next Dumbledore takes the plate of bread and gives it to Harry. The same procedure is repeated.

"By the power vested in me by Lord and Lady, I now pronounce you husband and wife. May your love so endure that its flame remains a guiding light unto you. So mote it be."

As Dumbledore says these last words he winds a cord around their hands binding them as one.

-

It was a few days after the wedding and Harry and Ginny had gone off on their honeymoon. Remus and Kate were going through the photos that had been taken. Coming to one the looked at each other and smiled.

"I don't believe it," Kate said. "Remus, do you see this?"

"I see it," he replied softly.

It appeared that through the power of the second generation the Marauders had been re-constituted.

Kate pointed to Harry. "That's James," she said." She then moved on to Severus, "And that is Sirius."

"Don't tell Severus that though." Remus said with a laugh.

"You have always been there," Kate continued. She then moved to Ron and froze.

"He's nothing like wormtail love," he said placing a hand over hers.

"No," she agreed. "He's not." She then lifted her chin and said, "But I think he would make an excellent replacement."

"I think so too," Remus said. "He's a true Marauder that one."

"I never thought I would ever see this day, the Marauders back together again," Kate said, her eyes beginning to fill up.

"It's been too long love," he agreed placing an arm around her shoulders and pulling her to him.

"It most certainly has," came her reply as she laid her head on his shoulder and wrapped an arm around his waist.

-

And so let us leave them, close the door if you will. Allow them to remember past friends and to discover a new future, a future where the Marauders are together once more. For it seems time has a way of re-setting itself, of trying to correct what should never have been.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

THE END

And I mean it this time. Lol.


End file.
